La légende n'appartient qu'aux victorieux
by Zoro le sabreur
Summary: La défaite. Celle de trop. Sacha n'avait pas réussi à prouver qu'il était le meilleur dresseur ce jour-là. Ni à lui-même, ni à quiconque. Rongé par le désespoir, il ruminait plus incertain que jamais. Son avenir était compromis. Perdu, triste et seul, il ne voyait plus la Ligue Indigo comme un souvenir déplaisant mais comme un cauchemar. Son rêve semblait si loin à présent...
1. Une défaite et des larmes

« En avant ! Dracaufeu ! ». Ces mots résonnèrent encore à l'oreille du jeune dresseur. La lumière étincelante des projecteurs, la foule emplissant les gradins, la poussière de l'un des terrains les plus célèbres au monde ; tant de chose qu'il ne faisait que se ressasser. Le souvenir était désagréable, douloureux. Il en venait même à cauchemarder. Cela faisait dix jours qu'il avait été vaincu. Dix jours et dix nuits à ruminer, à imaginer une victoire chimérique, victoire qu'il n'atteindrait probablement jamais. Durant toute sa courte vie, il n'avait cessé d'y rêver. Et voilà qu'elle lui échappait. Il ne trouvait plus la force, ni le courage pour continuer, envisageant désormais le pire, abandonner son objectif : devenir le meilleur dresseur au monde. Son seul réconfort résidait en la victoire de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Richie, face à lui. Mais la défaite de ce dernier par la suite, le démoralisa davantage, réalisant qu'il ne suffisait pas seulement de vouloir pour pouvoir.

Sacha parcourait ainsi, seul, la route reliant le Plateau Indigo, lieu où se déroulait le fameux tournoi de la Ligue Indigo, et Jadielle première ville qu'il avait visité à la suite de son premier départ de Bourg Palette. L'heure était avancée et la pleine lune éclairait les arbres s'élevant de part et d'autre du chemin. Habituellement craintif, voire pétrifié, à l'idée de rester seul dans un lieu obscur, il affichait cette nuit-là un visage dépité, indifférent de ce qui l'entourait. Il venait de quitter sa chambre discrètement, laissant derrière lui ses amis et sa famille. La frustration était à son paroxysme. Avançant d'un pas lent les yeux rivés sur le sol il se répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots :

-Huit badges. J'ai gagné huit badges et je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Ni même Richie...

Il se rendit compte de l'ampleur de la tâche. Si ni Régis, ni Richie, deux dresseurs pourtant hors-pair, et certainement meilleurs que Sacha, n'avaient réussi à atteindre la finale, la mission semblait impossible pour le jeune garçon qui n'était parvenu au cinquième combat qu'avec, il faut le dire, de la chance. La réalité lui sauta soudain aux yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit la colère monter en lui :

-Huit badges et aucun talent. Que de la chance... DE LA CHANCE. JE NE SUIS PAS UN BON DRESSEUR. JE NE FAIS QUE RÊVER.

Il hurla ces derniers mots si fort qu'il en entendit les échos pendant quelques longues secondes. S'entendre hurler ainsi lui parut comme un signe de faiblesse. Déçu de lui-même, il se laissa tomber genoux à terre.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une autre et une autre... Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. La tristesse, trop grande, l'envahit.

-Un minable, voilà ce que je suis. Un simple minable.

Le cœur serré, il s'attarda sur ses pokéballs. Il fixa l'une d'entre elles :

-Pourquoi ? dit-il à haute voix. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Il regrettait ce choix trop rapide. Choix qui lui coûta la victoire. Sa naïveté et sa précipitation lui avaient porté préjudice. Sacha expira légèrement, détournant le regard, puis revenant sur la pokéball reprit :

-Excuse-moi Dracaufeu. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne.

Le regard au loin, dirigé vers l'horizon, il continua :

-Peut-être qu'il est encore trop tôt.

-Pika, pikachu.

Pikachu, qui avait accompagné Sacha tout au long du chemin, s'approcha du dresseur comme pour le réconforter.

-Oh, Pikachu, dit-il l'air triste. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous tous ? Ma vie, mon rêve, tout est fini...

-Pika, pika ?

-Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus.

Sacha se releva et fixa la lune d'un regard trahissant son incertitude.

-Je ne sais plus si ça vaut le coup de continuer...

-Pika, reprit le petit Pokémon jaune aussi triste que son dresseur.

Les premiers rayons matinaux traversèrent la vitre, illuminant petit à petit la chambre où dormait Ondine. Habituée à se lever tôt le matin, la jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle s'étira puis bondit hors du lit en direction de l'armoire. L'ouvrant d'un geste vif, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Trois tee-shirts sans manches jaunes, trois shorts courts en jean et trois bretelles rouges s'y trouvaient.

-Un choix compliqué, dit-elle ironiquement. Il faut vraiment que je pense à racheter d'autres vêtements.

Elle prit avec soin les vêtements puis enleva son pyjama pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'est alors qu'on ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

-Ondine !

La jeune fille poussa un cri, surprise, effrayée même, par cette entrée brutale, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouva à cet instant dans le plus simple appareil. Elle attrapa aussitôt un peignoir et s'empressa de l'enfiler avant que le nouveau venu ne puisse voir la moindre chose.

-Pierre ! hurla Ondine, visiblement mécontente de cette entrée. Ça va pas la tête ! Où t'as appris à rentrer comme ça sans prévenir ?

-Euh...Je...

Trop tard. Les joues rouges et le regard hébété de Pierre ne trahirent pas la jeune fille qui comprit très vite qu'il avait tout vu. Elle se mit à rougir, gênée par la situation, sans décolérer pour autant. Le jeune homme quant à lui ne bougea pas et resta là, fixant son amie.

-Et en plus tu continues !

Ondine vociféra ces mots et gifla violemment Pierre dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre raison. Mais cela ne marcha pas.

-Je l'ai définitivement perdu, reprit la jeune fille, folle de rage, regardant Pierre à terre toujours l'air hébété. Dégage de là !

Elle ouvrit la porte et le jeta dans l'autre pièce, refermant aussitôt derrière lui.

L'importun mit hors d'état de nuire, Ondine reprit son rituel matinal, encore gênée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les garçons, se dit-elle à haute voix. Et particulièrement Pierre. Impossible qu'il se contrôle.

Elle retira son peignoir, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche. Une demie heure passa au bout de laquelle la dresseuse sortit de sa chambre prête pour une nouvelle journée. À son grand dam, Pierre se trouvait encore sur le parquet les joues empourprées. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette vision pour le moins onirique. Ondine souffla et, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, l'enjamba pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger commune. Elle prit également soin de sortir son Togepi pour qu'il pût profiter du repas.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda la jeune dresseuse, émerveillée et attendrie par le Pokémon. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Togiprri.

Le Pokémon semblait fatigué et mécontent de cette nuit.

-Oh, reprit Ondine l'air triste et d'autant plus attendrie. Excuse-moi. La prochaine fois tu dormiras avec moi, ok ?

-Togipri ! lança le Pokémon, satisfait par la proposition.

La dresseuse, Pierre, le professeur Chen ainsi que la mère de Sacha et lui-même passaient les derniers jours dans une maison en bois non loin du village Pokémon et de la zone de combat où se déroulait la Ligue Indigo. Malgré la défaite de Sacha il y avait dix jours de cela, le petit groupe était resté sur place pour assister aux derniers combats et à la finale de la compétition Pokémon, qualifiée « d'absolument grandiose » par le professeur Chen. La cérémonie le fut tout autant. Lorsqu'il n'y avait ni combats, ni cérémonie, Ondine et Pierre profitaient des diverses activités proposées à côté du tournoi, tandis que le professeur Chen et la mère de Sacha interrogeaient les différents participants pour en connaître un peu plus sur les différents types de stratégies. Sacha, quant à lui, accompagnait ses deux amis cachant au plus profond de lui sa déception. Il feignait, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'être heureux. Ondine, probablement la plus perspicace d'entre eux, avait vite compris la situation. Cependant, elle abandonna rapidement l'idée d'aborder le sujet sensible avec Sacha, ce dernier étant quelque peu susceptible, surtout concernant son rêve.

Les deux derniers jours, le jeune dresseur n'accompagna pas ses deux amis, ce qui inquiéta fortement ces derniers. Mais il les rassura rapidement prétextant quelques rendez-vous avec Richie. Contrairement à Pierre, Ondine n'y crût pas un instant mais laissa son ami pensant qu'il avait grand besoin de se retrouver seul au moins une journée pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle allait apprendre ce jour-là. Arrivée à la salle à manger, elle découvrit le professeur Chen ainsi que la mère de Sacha assis de part et d'autre de la grande table sur deux bancs. Cette dernière accueillie la jeune fille avec un sourire :

-Ah, bonjour Ondine ! Bonjour Togepi ! dit-elle.

-Tu as bien dormis ? demanda le professeur également enjoué.

-Bonjour, madame Ketchum. Bonjour professeur Chen, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai bien dormi, merci. Togepi un peu moins. Et vous ?

-Très bien. reprit le professeur Chen. J'apprécie le confort des chambres et le moelleux des lits.

-En effet ! ajouta la mère de Sacha, suivi d'un rire amical.

Ondine s'assit sur l'un des bancs, près de la mère de Sacha.

-Un peu de thé peut-être ? lui proposa le professeur Chen.

-Oh, volontiers. Tu en veux aussi Togepi ?

Le Pokémon hocha la tête en signe de désaccord.

-Ah, oui. C'est vrai que tu n'apprécies pas trop le thé, reprit Ondine tout en lui donnant de la nourriture Pokémon.

La jeune fille prit deux carrées de sucres, une cuillère, et touilla lentement son thé.

-Vous savez ce qui prend à Pierre de hurler et de rentrer dans les chambres dès le matin ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a paru très étrange, commença madame Ketchum. En sortant de ma chambre, tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu courir à travers la pièce centrale en prononçant des mots inintelligibles. Il avait l'air très inquiet. Les garçons sont si étranges parfois.

-Il est en pleine adolescence, ajouta le professeur Chen. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours pour lui.

-Je veux bien comprendre ça, reprit Ondine, encore agacée par le comportement de Pierre, mais il n'a pas à rentrer sans frapper. Ce n'est pas un comportement normal. À mon avis, il y a autre chose.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander ? proposa madame Ketchum.

-Vous le connaissez, il perd la raison dès qu'il voit...

Ondine ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à rougir. Les deux interlocuteurs comprirent tout de même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Et puis pourquoi j'irai lui demander ! s'énerva la jeune fille, honteuse.

-C'était juste une proposition, répondit madame Ketchum embarrassée par la réaction d'Ondine.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, dit le professeur Chen tout aussi gêné, les mains en avant comme pour se protéger.

La jeune fille contint sa colère et se calma.

-C'est vrai. Excusez-moi madame Ketchum, reprit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ondine but une gorgée de thé et resta de longue seconde sans dire mot. Le professeur Chen et madame Ketchum firent de même pour ne pas raviver sa colère. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux encore de longues minutes. Voulant oublier cet incident au plus vite, Ondine se perdit dans ses pensées. Et, alors qu'elle occupait son esprit du mieux qu'elle put, elle repensa soudain à Sacha. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu de la matinée. Elle voulut savoir s'il allait mieux depuis la veille. La jeune fille rompit le silence après une énième gorgée de thé.

-Sacha n'est pas encore réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de sa chambre, répondit le professeur Chen.

-Il doit être fatigué, dit madame Ketchum. Cavaler toute la journée doit l'épuiser.

Ils affichèrent tous trois des sourires timides, forcés, conscients que Sacha n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, particulièrement d'un point de vue psychologique.

-Je vais aller jeter un œil dans sa chambre, annonça Ondine.

-Bonne idée ! lancèrent simultanément les deux interlocuteurs en forçant d'autant plus le sourire.

Ondine se leva et sortit, prenant la direction de la chambre de Sacha en compagnie de son Pokémon.

Toutes les pièces de la maison débouchaient dans une salle au centre de laquelle trônait un poêle à chauffer et, ce matin-là, Pierre sur le sol. Une horloge y était également accrochée, sur l'un des murs. Ondine y lut 10h30. Ce n'était pas habituel. Certes Sacha était un gros dormeur, mais il avait ses habitudes. Parmi elles, il ne se levait jamais après 9h30, préférant se coucher tôt plutôt que se lever tard. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge, Ondine posa son regard sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Sacha. Elle l'intriguait.

-Que fait-il ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas normal.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa une première fois.

-Sacha, tu es là ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La jeune fille retenta une deuxième, troisième, quatrième fois. Sans succès.

-Ça commence à bien faire ! s'emporta à nouveau la dresseuse, avant de reprendre tout en ouvrant la porte. Tu réponds quand on frappe à la...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle découvrit une chambre vide. Le lit de Sacha n'était pas fait, comme s'il l'avait quitté précipitamment et la fenêtre, située juste en face de la porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce, était grande ouverte.

-Sacha !

Ondine se précipita à la fenêtre espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour l'apercevoir dans les environs. Elle parcourut du regard les alentours à sa recherche durant quelques secondes. Mais il n'y avait personne.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! se dit-elle inquiète. Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle revint sur ses pas et sortit de la chambre. Dans l'autre pièce, elle fixa Pierre. Ce dernier, ne semblait pas encore dans son état normal. Mais, au vu de l'urgence de la situation, Ondine agrippa le col du garçon et le secoua violemment.

-Où est Sacha ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte et inquiète. Réponds ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle arrêta un instant son mouvement pour laisser Pierre répondre, mais il ne fut toujours pas disposé à délivrer le moindre renseignement, même insignifiant.

-Réponds ! Vous dormiez dans la même chambre ! Tu as bien dû voir ce qui s'est passé ?

Aucune réponse. Visiblement, son interrogatoire n'aboutirait pas. La jeune dresseuse lâcha alors Pierre et se rendit dans sa chambre chercher une feuille de papier et de quoi écrire. Elle trouva rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac à dos et nota quelques mots à la va-vite avant de revenir vers Pierre. Elle déposa le papier à côté de celui-ci et quitta la bâtisse au pas de course. Le temps lui était compté. Elle devait retrouver le plus vite possible Sacha avant que celui-ci ne fît quoi que ce fût qu'il pût regretter un jour.

-Où a-t-il pu aller ?

À l'extérieur, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et étudia chacune des possibilités. Après une courte réflexion, elle décida de prendre la direction de Jadielle, pensant qu'il s'agissait, dans un premier temps, du lieu le plus probable où se rendrait le jeune garçon. Par chance, la maison où ils logeaient se situait à l'extérieur du village Pokémon, face à un chemin menant à la route que voulait emprunter Ondine. La localisation de celle-ci jouait donc en sa faveur. Elle n'aurait pas à parcourir durant de longues minutes les rues du village, comme cela aurait pu être le cas s'ils avaient choisi un autre logement. Ondine s'élança ainsi en direction de ladite route, à la recherche de Sacha, sa silhouette disparaissant petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait vers l'horizon.

De leur côté, madame Ketchum et le professeur Chen terminaient leur petit déjeuner. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de la situation et, à vrai dire, ils ne le seraient probablement jamais. Mais ils n'étaient pas serins pour autant. La discussion avec Ondine n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'ils nourrissaient depuis peu vis-à-vis de Sacha. La défaite du jeune garçon les avait affectés, bien qu'ils tentaient également de dissimuler leur sentiment. Ils finirent leur repas, silencieux, la mère de Sacha regardant par la fenêtre, une légère note de tristesse sur son visage. Elle pensait à son fils. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Delia, réconforta le professeur Chen. C'est un moment difficile pour lui mais il s'en remettra. Il est naturel de réagir comme ça, surtout après une défaite au cours d'un tournoi, a fortiori celui de la Ligue Indigo.

-Je sais bien, murmura Delia, le regard dans le vide, avant de reprendre un peu plus fort. Mais j'aimerais l'aider.

-Le temps, voilà ce qui l'aidera, dit le professeur Chen, l'air sérieux, fixant madame Ketchum le regard plein de compassion.

-J'espère juste qu'il ne souffrira pas trop, répondit-elle, levant les yeux l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

-Le plus dur est passé, je vous assure, rassura-t-il. Tenez, si vous voulez on peut même aller lui rendre une petite visite et pourquoi pas lui proposer de se joindre à nous pour notre dernière journée ici.

Ces mots prononcés, il se leva, atteignit la porte, posa la main sur la poignée. Le regard dirigé vers madame Ketchum, il attendit que celle-ci se levât pour l'accompagner. Delia expira légèrement comme tentant de faire disparaître l'inquiétude, puis afficha un sourire.

-Vous avez toujours les mots pour réconforter professeur.

Ils sortirent ainsi, un peu plus rassurés, un peu plus confiants. Mais c'était sans compter Pierre, gisant à terre. À sa vue, madame Ketchum poussa un petit cri de frayeur ramenant sa main à sa bouche. Le professeur Chen, tout autant surpris, s'agenouilla rapidement près du malheureux -tout est relatif- pour lui porter secours.

-Pierre ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

Le premier réflexe du professeur, fut de prendre le pouls du jeune garçon et de vérifier s'il respirait. L'oreille contre la poitrine, il reprit :

-Il respire.

-Oh, merci, dit Delia.

-Certes, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais quel maigre soulagement, continua le professeur. Il faut le conduire dans un centre médical au plus vite. Il est inconscient.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ? interrogea madame Ketchum.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle remarqua un objet sur le sol. Elle fut intriguée par le papier plié, près de Pierre.

-Regardez professeur, dit-elle en pointant la feuille du doigt.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il regarda à son tour ledit papier puis le ramassa en se levant. Madame Ketchum se mit à ses côtés pour pouvoir lire avec lui ce qui y était écrit.

« Excusez-moi pour ce départ précipité. Si vous pouviez vous occupez de Pierre, il n'est pas dans un très bon état comme vous pouvez le voir. Je suis partie avec Sacha. Bisou !

Ondine

P.S : Mille excuses, Sacha était très pressé. »


	2. Le rêve

L'herbe était fraîche, d'un vert émeraude, et recouverte de nombreuses fleurs constellant un paysage onirique. Elle ondulait sous l'effet d'une légère brise fraîche ramenant avec elle divers Pokémons sauvages, d'ordinaire farouches. Bulbizarres, Racaillous, Rhinocornes et bien d'autres s'étaient ainsi réunis profitant d'un soleil particulièrement hospitalier inondant les alentours de ses chaleureux rayons. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce magnifique spectacle. Pierre en était certain.

-Quelle journée ! J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Pas vous ? demanda-t-il aux quelques Pokémons autour de lui qui répondirent par des hochements de tête approbateurs.

Les mains derrière la tête, posé contre un arbre, jambes croisées, il contemplait l'immensité céleste d'un regard rêveur presque enfantin. De couleur bleutée, légèrement turquoise, le ciel l'émerveillait par sa grandeur et le mystère qu'il lui inspirait. Plusieurs questions, plus ou moins futiles, lui traversèrent l'esprit.

-Le ciel est si vaste, se dit-il impressionné. Il doit abriter de nombreux Pokémons. Probablement des centaines ou des milliers, voire des millions ! Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais tous les observer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Pokémons l'entourant.

-Vous en tous cas, je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous chercher, reprit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il caressa d'un geste lent un Evoli et se rendit compte, presque subitement, qu'il était heureux à cet instant. Heureux d'être entouré de ces Pokémons sauvages qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés auparavant. Profitant de leur présence, il discutait avec eux de tout et de rien, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part. Le simple fait qu'ils l'écoutaient lui suffisait.

Leur petit échange continua ainsi lorsqu'un son lointain, d'abord presque imperceptible, arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Pierre. Il n'y prêta pas attention dans un premier temps mettant cela sur le compte de son imagination. Mais le son, qui s'apparentait à présent à une voix, s'amplifia devenant de plus en plus distinct.

-Pierre ? Pierre ? appelait-on au loin. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

La voix étouffée ne pouvait provenir que de la petite maison en bois, située sur la droite du jeune garçon. À l'écoute de celle-ci, il dirigea son regard vers la demeure, l'air intrigué. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il attendit un court instant sans réagir.

-Pierre ? Tu viens s'il te plaît ?

Cette fois-ci il en était sûr. Quelqu'un l'appelait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Il venait d'entendre distinctement ces mots, mais était incapable de rattacher cette voix à un nom ou à un visage. Il n'était certain que d'une chose : il s'agissait d'une fille. De plus en plus curieux, le jeune garçon se redressa et avança d'un pas assuré, les mains dans les poches, observant une dernière fois le ciel désormais entièrement turquoise.

-Ah, expira-t-il, si seulement je pouvais voler de mes propres ailes.

Arrivé à la porte, il s'introduisit dans la maison. Elle semblait à première vue vide. Pierre se retrouva d'abord face à un couloir débouchant sur une pièce à l'intérieur de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un poêle à chauffer. Le long de l'un des murs du corridor, quelques photos encadrées étaient accrochées. La plupart représentait Pierre avec ses dix frères et sœurs, ou bien ce dernier, lorsqu'il était tout petit, en compagnie de ses parents. Tant de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il parcourait ledit couloir. Chaque photo représentait plus ou moins une période de sa vie. Il s'arrêtait longuement devant chacune d'entre elles, se remémorant ces instants passés avec sa famille.

-Papa, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu prends bien soin des enfants.

Il ressentit diverses émotions allant de la nostalgie, à la joie, en passant par la tristesse et le regret. Mais rien de tout cela ne présageait ce qu'il allait ressentir face à la dernière photo. Celle-ci était entièrement noire, comme recouverte d'encre, et inspirait un étrange sentiment d'insécurité. Elle ressemblait bien plus à un liquide retenu par le cadre qu'à une véritable photo. Pierre se sentit mal à l'aise en la voyant. Le jeune garçon tenta de détourner le regard mais fut inéluctablement attiré par elle. Il se sentit de plus en plus comme aspiré, sans pour autant bouger, tandis qu'une lueur surgissait petit à petit du centre de la photo. Cette sensation désagréable s'amplifia, effrayant davantage le dresseur qui ne supporterait plus très longtemps la situation. Par chance son calvaire prit fin lorsqu'il fut ramené à la _réalité_.

-Pierre ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? entendit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, direction d'où provenait la voix, puis revint sur le cadre. La photo avait repris son aspect de départ. Angoissé à l'idée de revivre la même scène, il quitta le couloir pour déboucher dans la pièce adjacente. À l'intérieur, le poêle était allumé, bien qu'il fît jour et que la température extérieure était assez élevée. La chaleur produite par le feu se répandait à travers la pièce qui s'apparentait, à cet instant, bien plus à une fournaise qu'à une simple pièce.

-Quelle chaleur ! lança Pierre tout en s'approchant de la source les mains devant le visage pour se protéger des vagues thermiques régulières.

Le garçon parcourut aussitôt la pièce de long en large à la recherche d'un quelconque objet ou liquide pour éteindre ce feu, allumé visiblement par accident. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques seaux remplis d'eau étaient posés prêt de l'un des murs et n'attendaient qu'une chose : être versés sur ce brasier. Il empoigna l'un d'eux et en versa le contenu. Le feu ne faiblit pas pour autant. Déterminé, il en empoigna un deuxième et recommença. Toujours rien. Il retenta maintes et maintes fois... jusqu'à se rendre compte que tout cela était inutile. Le poêle était toujours allumé. Tout cela ressemblait à une farce.

-C'est pas possible ! s'indigna-t-il. Dix seaux d'eau n'ont pas suffi. Ce feu n'est toujours pas éteint !

-Pierre ? J'espère que tu n'essaies pas d'éteindre ce poêle ?

La voix était plus forte que jamais. Pierre avait même pu la localiser. Il fixait désormais une porte fermée d'où celle-ci provenait. Il sentit ses mains moitir. Prudent, il s'avança d'un pas lent. La tension commençait à monter. Le grincement du parquet sous ses pieds la rendit de plus en plus palpable. Son cœur battait fort. La sueur, déjà abondante sous l'effet de la chaleur, ruissela davantage sur son front. Il s'apprêtait à découvrir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait se trouver derrière cette porte et c'est bien cela qui l'angoissa.

Doucement, il posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna. Le pêne demi-tour se retira lentement, dans un bruit caractéristique, jusqu'à que la poignée fut totalement enclenchée. Le garçon poussa alors la porte qui pivota sur ses gonds dans un grincement sonore et désagréable. S'il afficha un court instant un rictus à l'écoute de ce dernier, il réagit tout autrement quant à ce qu'il trouva dans la chambre.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je t'appelle.

-Que… ?!

Pierre ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. L'interlocutrice n'était autre qu'Ondine. Mais quelle étrange Ondine. Elle semblait avoir dix ans de plus et être devenue femme. Il se trouvait à présent face à elle, dans cette chambre, immobile à la regarder. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette dernière, de dos, la tête tournée vers lui, apparaissait totalement dévêtue et ne semblait pas du tout gênée par ce détail. Cela troubla fortement le jeune garçon qui se mit à rougir, d'autant plus qu'il était pris au dépourvu.

Étrangement, cette scène lui était quelque peu familière. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vécu une fois mais ne put en être certain.

-Euh, je…, balbutia-t-il.

-Tu es tout rouge, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea Ondine. Tu es timide ?

Elle afficha un sourire charmeur qui déstabilisa fortement le jeune dresseur. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il tenta de répondre :

-Euh… c'est-à-dire… que… je…

-Tu n'arrives plus à parler visiblement, constata Ondine. Peut-être que si je me retourne tu vas retrouver la parole.

-C'est-à-dire… que, répéta Pierre incapable de parler de manière constructive. Je…

Il arrêta net ses mots. Son amie, qui n'en avait pas du tout l'air à cet instant, venait de se retourner, révélant ainsi ce que Pierre n'avait osé même imaginer. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsque Ondine reprit :

-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi ?

De façon tout aussi inattendue, le jeune garçon reprit un peu ses esprits et réfléchit un instant à cette proposition pour le moins alléchante.

-Waouh. Intéress…, commença-t-il d'un air tout à fait sérieux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait avant tout de son amie. Euh, non ! Je ne peux pas ! Désolé !

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

-Tu es mon ami et je ne peux pas faire ça.

Prononçant ces mots, il se retourna pour ne plus voir Ondine et resta les bras croisés en signe de désaccord.

-Ah, oui ?! Tiens donc !

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Tu es sûr de ça ? chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Pierre serra les dents. La tentation n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Il s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid malgré la situation.

-Écoute… je… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu comprends ?

Le débit de sa parole était lent, saccadé.

-Je suis ton ami, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-il visiblement en manque cruel de vocabulaire.

-Hum… Ok. C'est dommage, accepta Ondine à contre cœur. Si tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ton problème.

Elle s'éloigna enfin en direction du fond de la chambre laissant ainsi Pierre souffler après tant d'émotions. Le garçon essuya d'un revers de main la sueur coulant sur son front.

-Sacha, lui, acceptera peut-être.

-Sacha ?! se dit Pierre à mi-voix.

Il repensa à cette fameuse matinée où il avait été réveillé par le courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Cette matinée où, très tôt, il avait découvert le lit vide de Sacha. Au vu de l'état de celui-ci et remarquant la fenêtre, il en avait déduit que son ami était parti précipitamment. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit.

-Oh, non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en se tenant les cheveux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Ondine.

-Sacha !

À peine venait-il de prononcer son nom qu'il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie dans l'idée de venir au secours de son ami. Il prit pour cela la porte la plus proche menant à l'extérieur, à savoir celle qui se trouvait dans la salle où le poêle était allumé. Mais arrivé à elle, il ne put l'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? C'est quoi cette porte, la poignée est cassée ?

Il se retourna pour emprunter une nouvelle fois le couloir qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici mais ne vit à la place qu'un mur. Fort surpris et agacé, il chercha du regard une autre issue. Celui-ci se posa sur une fenêtre, dernier espoir de sortie, qu'il tenta aussitôt d'ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, elle refusa d'obtempérer.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans cette maison ?

Pris au piège, il scruta chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Mais il ne trouva rien. Si ce ne fut Pikachu, près du poêle.

-Pikachu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien. Il ne bougeait même pas et regardait dans le vide comme déconnecté de la réalité. Pierre, étonné, s'approcha du Pokémon pour savoir si tout allait bien, puis s'accroupissant près de lui s'enquit.

-Est-ce que tout va bi...

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un éclair jaillit du Pokémon et le frappa de plein fouet. Le jeune garçon, confus, chuta lourdement sur le parquet. Brûlé à plusieurs endroits, il ne comprit pas la réaction inopinée de Pikachu.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! demanda-t-il, le corps endolori par la décharge. C'est moi, Pierre ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!

Le jeune garçon ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Rapidement, il sentit une matière visqueuse et terriblement froide se répandre sur sa main gauche. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'observer, celle-ci lui avait déjà recouvert l'avant-bras.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

Un Grotadmorv venait de le piéger et l'engloutissait peu à peu.

-Lâche-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

Pierre ne pouvait s'échapper, tout son côté gauche étant à présent prisonnier. Alors que le Pokémon le recouvrait de plus en plus, il remarqua que le couloir par lequel il était arrivé jusqu'ici réapparut comme par enchantement. La situation en aurait surpris plus d'un, mais Pierre ne s'en soucia guère. Au bout du corridor, une silhouette attira bien plus son attention que cette miraculeuse réapparition. Celle-ci s'approchait d'une marche lente rythmée par le bruit des pas sur le parquet. Pierre la distingua de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrivât au bout du couloir. À en juger par l'expression du garçon à cet instant, le nouveau venu ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Sacha ?! Oh, Sacha qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir ! Aide-moi à sortir de là, vite ! On pourra discuter après de tout ce qui s'est passé !

Sacha continua à marcher à travers la pièce sans le regarder. Le comportement de ce dernier était étrange, inquiétant même. Son visage était inexpressif, comme s'il ne ressentait rien ou que tous signes de vie l'avaient quitté, et ses yeux, dissimulés derrière sa casquette, ne faisaient qu'ajoutés au côté effrayant du personnage. En le regardant attentivement, Pierre fut parcouru d'un frisson comme s'il était en face d'un fantôme.

-Sacha ?

Le nouvel arrivant s'arrêta net, provoquant un léger sursaut chez l'autre. Il pivota alors, presque machinalement, vers son ami pris au piège, et avança vers lui. Pierre se sentit comme submergé par une ombre grandissante. La scène était angoissante. Il continua à marcher puis, à la manière de Pierre avec Pikachu, s'accroupit près du pauvre dresseur, le fixant de ses yeux vides d'émotions.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Pierre plus effrayé que jamais.

Sacha ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis finit par répondre, toujours l'air inexpressif :

-Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de choisir Dracaufeu.

Il semblait attendre une réponse, ce que Pierre, intimidé, ne tarda pas à lui donner :

-Oui, tou… tout à fait, dit-il avant de déglutir sous l'effet du stress.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ?

Il venait de poser cette question avec une telle froideur que Pierre en fut stupéfait.

-Comm… comm… comment ça ?

Sacha se redressa sans répondre, recula de deux pas, plongea la main dans sa poche droite, tirant de celle-ci une pokéball. Immédiatement, il la fit grossir en pressant de son pousse le bouton.

-Sacha, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Pierre paniqué. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Nous sommes am…

-Tu n'es pas mon ami, coupa Sacha fixant Pierre d'un regard noir.

Il lança la pokéball dans l'un des coins de la pièce avant de se retirer lentement, toujours à la manière d'un spectre. Une ombre gigantesque, monstrueuse, se dessina petit à petit près du point de chute de la pokéball. Robe orangée, Dracaufeu apparut.

-Je t'en supplie ! Sacha !

Pierre, submergé par la peur, en vint à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait lui arriver. Ses craintes seraient bientôt confirmées. Dracaufeu s'avança, balançant sa tête en arrière.

-NAN ! hurla le pauvre garçon. SACHA ! REVIENS !

Ramenant la tête en avant, des flammes surgirent de la gueule du Pokémon, carbonisant tous sur son passage. La dernière chose que vit Pierre fut une lueur rougeoyante intense qui le submergea avant d'être happer par la fameuse Déflagration.

-NAN ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, SACHA ! NE M'ABANDONNE PAS !

Pierre ne sentit plus rien comme s'il venait de mourir. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux baignés de larmes et découvrit une chambre parfaitement rangée où il n'y avait ni Dracaufeu, ni Grotadmorv pour le terroriser. La violence et le réalisme du cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre l'avaient obligé à se redresser sur son lit d'où il observait la pièce l'air perdu, trempé de sueur et haletant comme s'il avait eu à faire un effort intense. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici. La peinture blanche des murs ainsi que les différents meubles ne faisaient quant à eux pas de doute. Le jeune garçon reconnut facilement les chambres si singulières des centres médicaux.

-Sacha... (Il marqua une pause.) Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? se dit-il, ponctuant ses phrases par des reniflements dû à la morve dégoulinant de ses narines.

Visiblement, quelque chose s'était mal passé mais il ne put se remémorer le moindre événement. Voulant en savoir un peu plus, il jeta la couverture sur le coin du lit et commença à se diriger vers la porte, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Les bruits croissants des pas ne trahirent pas Pierre. Quelqu'un allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. D'abord hésitant, une idée lui vint rapidement à l'esprit.

-Oh ! J'imagine que ça doit être l'infirmière Joëlle ou l'une de ses sœurs ! se réjouit-il d'avance. Vite !

D'un mouvement rapide, il s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit et feignit d'être malade, espérant que cela attendrirait l'infirmière. Tout excité, il attendit avec impatience que l'on entra. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune garçon entendit alors les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à se stopper à proximité du lit. Les yeux fermés, il grimaçait comme s'il était en proie à de terribles douleurs et attendait patiemment que l'infirmière réagît et prît soin de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bon acteur. Allons, ne faites pas semblant.

-Hein ?!

Surpris que l'on découvre sa comédie, il le fut davantage par le timbre de la voix et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta guère. Un vieil homme voûté au crâne dégarni, à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes rondes le regardait d'un air sévère les mains derrière le dos.

-Je ne suis pas dupe jeune homme, poursuivit l'inconnu d'un ton peu amical.

-Excusez-moi, répondit Pierre l'air gêné, craignant une quelconque correction.

Les sourcils froncés, le vieil homme fixait le garçon d'un regard qui le fit frémir.

-HA ! HA ! HA !

Pierre bondit presque hors du lit en entendant ce rire si soudain.

-Il ne faut pas faire une tronche pareil gamin ! Je plaisantais, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je le savais. Évidemment, répondit le jeune homme sans penser un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Une bourrade amicale dans le dos le refit sursauter.

-Je suis le docteur Musa, se présenta le vieil homme.

-Enchanté, mon… monsieur, balbutia timidement le jeune dresseur.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux dis-moi !

Pierre hocha la tête de haut en bas. Décontenancé par le personnage, il n'en désirait pas moins en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa courte absence. Une question brûlait en effet depuis tout à l'heure les lèvres du jeune dresseur.

-Pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici ?

-Ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria le docteur. Tu étais inconscient lorsque tu es arrivé au centre médical. D'ailleurs personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. On espérait justement que tu nous le dises.

-Inconscient ?

-Tout à fait. C'est le professeur Chen et une femme, euh..., Daisy, je crois qu'elle s'appelait comme ça, qui t'ont ramené ici. Selon leurs dires, ils t'ont retrouvé inerte sur le sol avec un petit mot à tes côtés.

-Un petit mot ? interrogea derechef Pierre, sans prêter attention à l'erreur que venait de faire le docteur Musa sur le nom de la mère de Sacha.

-Tout à fait, un petit mot. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, mais, si je me souviens bien, il avait été écrit par une certaine Ombeline… il me semble… ou Obeline… peut-être... Oh, je ne sais plus.

-Comment peut-on faire autant d'erreurs en l'espace de quelques secondes, marmonna Pierre effaré, la tête dans les mains.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

-Oui, oui, tout va très bien, répondit ironiquement le jeune garçon découvrant un visage souligné par un faux sourire.

Ainsi Ondine avait laissé un message. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Pierre se posait la question sans pouvoir y répondre. Il y réfléchit un instant lorsqu'il eut un flash-back bref mais suffisant pour qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Le petit accident dans la chambre, la fuite de Sacha, son impuissance face à un tel événement, tout lui revint à l'esprit en un instant. Naturellement il se sentit terriblement honteux et voulut rejoindre Sacha en toute hâte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il fut retenu par l'entrée soudaine du professeur Chen et de Delia.

-Bonjour Pierre, comment vas-tu ? demanda le professeur Chen. Ah ! Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec le docteur Musa. C'est un de mes grands amis. Sais-tu que c'est le frère du Champion Auguste...

-Pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails vieux filou, reprit le médecin.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi Pierre. Tu vas mieux ? questionna à son tour madame Ketchum.

Les événements n'avantagèrent pas le jeune dresseur qui hésita longtemps à tout avouer. Dire la vérité n'arrangerait peut-être pas la situation. Au contraire, elle risquerait de l'empirer. Face à ce terrible dilemme, il dut faire un choix.

-Je vais très bien. Et vous ?

Il avait fini par mentir. Mentir pour ne pas alarmer le professeur et la mère de Sacha mais également pour ne pas porter préjudice à ses deux amis qui, il s'en doutait bien, n'aimeraient certainement pas que l'on découvre la vérité. Sacha avait été profondément touché par sa défaite et parler de son histoire à tout le monde le rendrait d'autant plus renfermé qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pierre en prit enfin conscience. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si aveugle durant ces dix derniers jours et de n'avoir pu aider davantage son ami. Il ressentit sur le coup une grande colère mais également une vive crainte. Beaucoup de choses l'inquiétaient. Notamment ce qu'il était advenu de ses deux amis.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Les branches des arbres de part et d'autre du sentier filtraient les derniers rayons solaires créant une ambiance propre aux soirs d'été. Ondine avait couru toute la journée sans discontinuer et, trop épuisée pour reprendre sa course, venait de ralentir le pas. Malgré les nombreuses heures passées à cavaler, elle restait déterminée, n'abandonnant pas l'idée de retrouver Sacha. Si elle avait pu maintenir un tel effort durant tout ce temps, il n'en était pas de même pour Togepi qui ne tarda pas à se plaindre

-Togi, togiprrii.

-Tu n'avais qu'à rester dans ta pokéball, réprimanda la jeune dresseuse. Ça t'apprendra à désobéir.

-Togi...

-Ça suffit !

Alors qu'Ondine était occupée à gronder son Pokémon, la végétation se fit de moins en moins dense pour laisser finalement place à une côte rocheuse d'où s'élever de grandes falaises. Celles-ci, la mer et le ciel se mariaient admirablement, formant un magnifique tableau qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la jeune dresseuse. En arrière-plan, on pouvait observer le soleil couchant se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'horizon.

-Regarde Togepi, c'est beau, reprit-elle émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Togipri ! Togi, Togipri !

Le petit Pokémon n'en avait que faire du paysage. Il semblait soudain surexcité. S'agrippant désormais à la jambe d'Ondine, il poussait de petits cris comme pour alerter la dresseuse.

-Ça commence à bien faire maintenant ! commença-t-elle en haussant de nouveau le ton. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'admirer le paysage au lieu de me casser les pieds ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser en paix !

En y regardant de plus près, Ondine remarqua que Togepi essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Il pointait en effet de temps en temps, au milieu de son agitation, son petit bras en direction de la côte, un peu plus loin. La jeune fille, curieuse, leva alors les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Deux silhouettes au bord de la falaise se dessinaient au loin dans le ciel rougeoyant. Immobiles, elles semblaient dessiner les contours de deux statues. La jeune dresseuse, yeux plissés, les observa longuement. Après un court instant, elle s'agenouilla prêt de son Pokémon.

-Pardonne-moi Togepi, dit-elle. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir.

-Togi, répondit le Pokémon qui, trop fatigué, se laissa tomber aussitôt à terre et s'endormit.

Ondine avait un pressentiment. Elle se releva, le petit Togepi dans les bras, et parcourut d'un pas lent la distance qui la séparait des deux silhouettes. Son parcours, quoique bref, lui parut durer une éternité. Préoccupée, elle ruminait et réfléchissait à bon nombre de choses. Notamment à une bonne approche. Qui sait, peut-être était-ce lui. Cette simple idée la rassura quelque peu. Il faut dire que ces dernières heures furent compliquées pour la jeune fille dont l'inquiétude n'avait pas faibli. Tous ces événements l'avaient profondément fatiguée. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose désormais : en finir avec cette histoire.

-Est-ce vraiment toi ? se demanda-t-elle encore.

La jeune dresseuse n'en était pas encore sûre mais avait bon espoir qu'il s'agît bien de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, les détails se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Les statues laissèrent places peu à peu à deux individus assis sur le sol herbeux. Ondine n'eut guère de mal à les reconnaître. Une casquette, un gilet, un jean, un tee-shirt et un Pokémon aux oreilles pointues : il n'y avait plus de doute.

-C'est bien lui, se dit-elle. Ne te rate surtout pas Ondine. Il ne s'agirait pas de le mettre en colère ou de le faire fuir.

À trois mètres du jeune garçon et de son Pokémon, la jeune fille s'arrêta et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle choisit minutieusement les mots qu'elle allait employer. Ces derniers étaient d'une importance capitale, Ondine en avait bien conscience. Une parole mal placée et tout pouvait s'arrêter là. Le choix fut long, difficile et le stress ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Les mains moites, poings fermés, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à travers tout son corps. Un léger frisson la parcourut.

-Garde ton calme, tout va bien se passer, se rassura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle rouvrit les yeux, plus déterminée que jamais. Ayant repris confiance en elle, la dresseuse savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire et s'apprêtait désormais à prendre la parole. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention inattendue de Sacha.

-C'est bizarre, commença-t-il d'une voix étonnement calme. J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point c'était beau le couché de soleil en bord de mer.

Ondine ne dit rien.

-Cette lumière, ce vent frais... Et ces vagues... C'est magnifique.

Son regard était porté au loin, vers l'horizon. Il le fixait sans le quitter un seul instant.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait là-bas, de l'autre côté.

Ondine fut étonnée. Jamais Sacha n'avait parlé d'une telle façon. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Durant quelques secondes le silence s'installa puis, en baissant la tête, Sacha reprit :

-J'y ai cru… J'y ai cru… De toutes mes forces… J'étais sûr que je pouvais y arriver… Devenir le meilleur dresseur Pokémon…

Il marqua une courte pause. Au cours de ces quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des vagues heurtant le pied de la falaise.

-…, quelle bêtise.

-Sacha...

-Non, interrompit-il. Non. Ondine. C'était une bêtise. Je n'avais pas le niveau… Je ne l'ai jamais eu…

Le ton ferme et posé de sa voix ne cessa d'impressionner tout autant qu'inquiéter la jeune dresseuse.

-Régis, Richie, Pierre, toi... vous êtes tous bien plus fort que moi.

Ondine voulut le réconforter mais s'abstint jugeant préférable de le laisser continuer. Il posa son regard sur Pikachu à sa gauche et le caressa avant de reprendre :

-Durant notre voyage, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des erreurs, d'avoir sans arrêt besoin de votre aide. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû vous casser les pieds. Mon comportement, mon manque d'expérience, mes mauvaises stratégies... Rien n'allait… Et pourtant vous êtes encore là, à mes côtés, à me supporter. Comment est-ce que vous faites ? J'ai... j'ai juste... l'impression d'être un boulet qui traîne depuis trop longtemps dans vos pieds plus qu'autres choses...

-Ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le dr...

-J'ai parfaitement le droit, Ondine, coupa-t-il derechef d'une voix ferme. J'ai le droit de dire cela comme j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît. Ma vie m'appartient. Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je peux changer de vie si ça me chante.

-Que veux-tu dire Sacha ? interrogea la jeune fille.

-Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, voilà ce que ça veut dire. C'est terminé.

La jeune dresseuse ne put en croire ses oreilles. Elle eut du mal à reconnaître Sacha. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit subitement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Les souvenirs passés avec son ami lui revinrent à l'esprit. La tristesse s'amplifia davantage.

-J'ai pris ma décision Ondine.

Ces quelques mots angoissèrent la dresseuse qui resta pendue aux lèvres de son ami en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle redoutait le pire.

-Mon aventure s'arrête ici...

Ondine, submergée par l'émotion, mit sa main devant sa bouche. Ses jambes frémirent et menacèrent de la faire tomber genoux à terre. Elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et, tombant finalement au sol, laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Sacha continua cependant sa phrase :

-… pour continuer là-bas.

Jamais la jeune fille ne se serait attendue à cela.

-J'irai jusqu'au bout de mon rêve, dit-il ses yeux flamboyants fixant à nouveau l'horizon, désormais nouvel objectif. Tu verras Ondine. Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur.


	3. Carnet, lettre et billet

Peu après la révélation de Sacha à Ondine, ces derniers retrouvèrent Pierre, le professeur Chen ainsi que Mme Ketchum au centre médical du village Pokémon. Fort étonnés par leur soudaine absence, et ceci malgré le mot laissé par Ondine, le professeur Chen et la mère de Sacha, curieux, demandèrent où ils avaient bien pu aller durant tout ce temps ; ce à quoi Ondine et Sacha répondirent, presque en chœur, qu'ils s'étaient simplement promenés dans les environs. Pierre, quant à lui, resta très silencieux durant l'entretien suivant le retour de ses amis, quoique son regard semblait exprimer bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulut dire. Il n'osa fixer Sacha dans les yeux de peur de le vexer ou de le gêner et préféra regarder Ondine comme pour la presser, espérant par là en savoir un peu plus sur l'issue de cette histoire. Celle-ci ne fut pas non plus très à l'aise durant leurs retrouvailles. Sa voix par moment tremblante trahissait son état psychologique, bien qu'elle s'efforçât de paraître le plus calme possible pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon - davantage devant le professeur Chen et Delia d'ailleurs. Sacha, lui, ne dit rien à propos de sa secrète fugue et de la décision qu'il avait prise. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour en parler selon lui, surtout face à tant de monde et après tant d'émotions. Il jugea préférable d'attendre leur retour au Bourg-Palette.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard qu'ils quittèrent enfin la petite bâtisse en bois et le centre médical près du village Pokémon. Le docteur Musa avait insisté pour que Pierre reste un jour de plus, mais ce dernier, peu réjoui quant à cette perspective, avait repoussé le plus poliment du monde la proposition, au grand désespoir du médecin. Les adieux faits, le petit groupe au complet partit très tôt en direction de Jadielle, avant de bifurquer vers le sud pour le Bourg-Palette. Le trajet fut assez rapide, ou du moins il le parut. Ce devait être dû à l'ambiance joviale qui s'était installée au sein du groupe. Sacha avait en effet retrouvé la joie et la bonne humeur, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir ses amis. Plus rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait été malheureux. Le professeur Chen et Delia, sceptique au départ en ce qui concernait la soi-disant promenade d'Ondine et Sacha, ne se doutaient plus de rien à présent.

-Je vous l'avez bien dit Delia, avait même lancé le professeur Chen, sûr de lui. Sacha va très bien !

-Oui, ça me rassure.

Arrivés à bon port, Ondine et Pierre s'installèrent dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen afin de passer, notamment, du temps auprès de leur ami. Ce dernier, quant à lui, retrouva non sans joie son foyer en compagnie de sa mère.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent par la suite sans que Sacha n'eût toujours rien dit. Il tardait quant à ses révélations et appréhendait de plus en plus le jour où il aurait à tout avouer. Ce dernier ne semblait jamais venir, le jeune dresseur repoussant sans cesse l'échéance. Un matin, cependant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de s'entretenir avec sa mère. Enfin. Ce matin-là, Delia, vêtue d'un tablier, se trouvait dans la cuisine et préparait le repas du midi, chantonnant un doux refrain. De dos, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué l'arrivée de son fils. Comme à son habitude, elle semblait enjouée. Cela ne rassura guère le jeune garçon. Il sentit, rien qu'en l'observant, la culpabilité monter en lui. Il hésita à se raviser. Il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face pour se terrer comme il savait si bien le faire dans sa chambre, lorsque Delia se retourna :

-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air jovial. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui, ça va, balbutia-t-il timidement.

Il réfléchit un instant puis s'avança de quelques pas, la démarche non moins timide :

-Maman, reprit-il le regard dirigé vers le sol.

-Oui mon chéri ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. (Il déglutit puis poursuivit.) Quelque chose d'important.

Delia n'aimait pas du tout cette formulation, encore moins ce comportement. Ses inquiétudes resurgirent à nouveau. Elle laissa tomber ses occupations, s'essuya les mains et fixa son fils, portant toute son attention sur lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-elle préoccupée.

-Je compte partir, lança-t-il courageusement et le plus distinctement possible pour ne pas avoir à le répéter.

-Partir ? Comment ça ?

Mme Ketchum, tout ouïe, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sacha, tira d'un geste lent une chaise de sous une table et s'y assit. Sacha fit de même. Face à face, ils continuèrent leur discussion :

-Alors voilà. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi après ce qui s'est passé lors du Tournoi Indigo. Cette défaite...

Il fronça les sourcils au souvenir de ce pénible instant encore bien ancré dans son esprit, puis reprit :

-Cette défaite ne m'a pas fait du bien. Tu as certainement dû le remarquer.

-Oh oui que je m'en suis rendu compte, affirma-t-elle compatissant à son chagrin, la mine triste.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de changer. Changer pour ne plus avoir à revivre ça. D'où… D'où ma volonté… de partir.

-Partir ? Partir pour aller où ? questionna Delia soucieuse du choix de son fils.

-Pas sur les routes de Kanto en tous cas, lui avoua-t-il, un brin de culpabilité dans la voix. Ni même de l'autre côté du Mont Argenté, à Johto. J'ai envie de partir le plus loin possible.

Il se rendit soudain compte de la dureté de ses propos, particulièrement de la dernière phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Il ne se risqua pas à redresser la tête pour voir la réaction de sa mère, ses mots seulement lui firent déjà bien assez culpabiliser comme ça. Un mal terrible l'envahit peu à peu. Il se sentit comme un tueur en série ou l'un de ces dangereux criminels sans scrupules qui n'hésitent pas à faire du mal à autrui, tout du moins la différence entre eux et lui ne lui parut pas si grande à cet instant. Ses mains sur la petite table tremblaient nerveusement sans qu'il ne pût faire quoi que ce fût pour les arrêter. Il s'apprêtait à les cacher sous la table, honteux, lorsque sa mère les lui teint chaleureusement.

-Mon chéri, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, que quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Tu peux en être sûr, dit-elle d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Elle le fixait d'un regard tout aussi réconfortant et plein de compassion, ses mains enveloppant toujours les siennes. Sacha fut fort surpris par cette réaction, mais, plus encore, il fut soulagé. Enfin il n'avait plus rien à dissimuler. Tout le stress accumulé, toutes ses frustrations disparurent d'un seul coup en larmes ; larmes qui coulèrent abondement sur la table. Il sanglota :

-Je... je ne...sait pas...quoi dire...

-Ne dit rien, poursuivit Delia d'une voix toujours aussi douce. Ne pleure pas.

Jamais le garçon ne ressentit un tel soulagement. Jamais il ne pleura autant. Il se releva et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui, à la manière de toutes les mères, d'instinct, s'empressa de le consoler.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, mon fils, finit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

Le mois de septembre venait tout juste de débuter et déjà les feuilles verdoyantes commençaient à se teinter d'une couleur vermeille annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'automne. Le vent marin du sud soufflait de plus en plus fort sur la ville portuaire de Carmin-sur-Mer. Cependant, il n'était pas assez puissant pour dissuader les promeneurs et autres passants de déambuler à travers les rues bondées, les jetées et les plages de sables fins. Les derniers marchés et autres boutiques saisonnières, établis dans la ville durant tout l'été, n'allaient pas tarder à plier bagages forçant les gens à sortir pour quelques derniers achats, mais aussi pour profiter des dernières chaleurs estivales et du temps encore ensoleillé. Sacha et Ondine étaient parmi eux, Pikachu et Togepi à leurs côtés. Ils parcouraient un grand boulevard, en direction du Nord, sans prêter attention aux nombreux vendeurs de part et d'autre. L'achat n'était pas leur principale préoccupation. Bien plus important que cela, ils avaient rendez-vous.

Cela faisait deux mois que Sacha s'était entretenu avec sa mère, mais seulement quatre jours qu'il était arrivé à Carmin-sur-Mer dans le but d'embarquer pour une région lointaine. Il avait préféré passer quelques temps avec celle-ci avant son départ profitant du fait que les navires en provenance des autres îles n'arrivaient à Kanto que rarement. Les adieux avec sa mère furent particulièrement larmoyants. Cette dernière lui avait rappelé de donner de ses nouvelles au moins tous les deux jours, mais aussi de se changer quotidiennement et de rester propre quoi qu'il arrive. Le professeur Chen, pour sa part, n'avait pas manqué de lui faire rappeler l'importance cruciale de ses voyages, notamment en termes d'avancées scientifiques et de recherches sur les Pokémons. Il lui avait également demandé de le tenir au courant régulièrement pour qu'il puisse approfondir ses connaissances. Pierre et Ondine, quant à eux, lui avaient promis de le rejoindre dans les quatre jours à Carmin-sur-Mer. C'était donc trois jours plus tôt qu'Ondine l'avait rejoint, l'humeur quelque peu mauvaise. Pierre avait en effet refusé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer prétextant qu'il avait encore une affaire des plus urgentes à régler avant de retrouver Sacha.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu avec toi ? demanda une énième fois Sacha, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte Nord de la ville.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète Sacha ? Ça fait trois jours que tu me poses la même question ! répéta Ondine, agacée. Pierre n'a pas voulu m'accompagner parce qu'il avait quelque chose de très, je dis bien très, important à faire.

-Oui, mais c'est justement pour ça que je te pose la question, insista le jeune garçon, manifestement inconscient du danger qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de t'accompagner ?

-Oh, tu commences à me gonfler !

La colère la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Des flammes sortirent de ses yeux et, posant ses mains sur le cou de Sacha, elle manqua de l'étouffer en l'étranglant de toutes ses forces, emportée par le courroux. Elle s'arrêta lorsque celui-ci pointa du doigt au loin.

-Le voilà lui ! dit-t-elle la mâchoire serrée, sans décolérer, alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'indiquait Sacha.

-Eh ! Les amis ! put-on entendre plus loin.

Pierre était arrivé. Après quatre long jours d'attente, il daigna enfin se montrer. L'air guilleret, une expression de joie au visage, il s'approcha de ses deux amis au pas de course, le bras s'agitant en l'air pour les saluer.

-Aïe !

À peine était-il arrivé près de Sacha et d'Ondine que celle-ci l'avait saisi par la joue :

-Dis-moi, Pierre, commença-t-elle, d'un calme qui ne pouvait que précéder la tempête, son index et son pouce pinçant toujours la joue du jeune garçon. Où étais-tu passé durant ces trois derniers jours ?

-Pourquoi cha ? interrogea-t-il.

-Si je t'ai posé une question, c'est pas pour me répondre en en posant une autre ! aboya Ondine, le poing levé avant de l'abattre violemment sur la tête de Pierre.

-Eh ! Mais ça va pas Ondine ? s'indigna Sacha tout en s'interposant entre elle et Pierre. En quoi ça te regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se disputer lorsque Pierre, se relevant en se frottant le haut du crâne, reprit :

-Attendez, attendez. Calmez-vous. Je vais vous montrer.

Il s'agenouilla alors, posa son sac à terre, et y regarda à l'intérieur.

-Non, pas ça... non, toujours pas, marmonna-t-il avant de s'écrier. Ah ! Le voilà !

Il sortit du sac un objet de couleur verte et, se redressant, le montra à ses deux amis. Sacha fit de grands yeux, fort surpris par ce qu'il avait devant lui, tandis qu'Ondine resta abasourdie. Elle ne tarda pas à réagir :

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est quoi ça ?! C'est quand même pas pour ça que tu ne m'as pas accompagné ?

Pierre venait de leur montrer un carnet, d'apparence simple, mais de toute évidence très important à ses yeux. La surprise de Sacha se transforma rapidement en éclats de rire à la vue de l'objet, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre Ondine furieuse et de déstabiliser Pierre. Gêné, ce dernier jugea utile d'apporter quelques explications :

-J'ai l'impression que vous ne saisissez pas l'importance de ce carnet..., commença-t-il.

-Non, pas trop, l'interrompit Ondine, les bras croisés, sans même le regarder.

-C'est un authentique carnet d'éleveur ! poursuivit Pierre, soudain excité. Il est d'une rareté exceptionnelle ! Durant trois jours j'ai essayé de le trouver mais c'est seulement hier que j'ai pu mettre la main dessus. Regardez-moi ça ! Feuilles de grammage 150 g/m², résistantes à l'eau et aux longues heures d'ensoleillement, ne se froissent pas au gommage et ne se déchirent pas ou presque ! Et observez !

Il leur montra la reliure du carnet qui semblait à première vue des plus banales.

-Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, surexcité.

Sacha, de plus en plus embarrassé, haussa les épaules ne sachant où il voulait en venir. Ondine, pour sa part, fit mine de l'ignorer en se retournant, lui faisant ainsi dos.

-Mais observez bien ! C'est relié à la main ! À la main, Sacha ! Tu te rends compte ?

Sacha commençait vraiment à se sentir gêné à la vue de Pierre tout excité par ce carnet. Pikachu et Togepi étaient quant à eux intrigués, voire, par moment, émerveillés par l'objet.

-Et clou du spectacle, continua-t-il plongeant sa main de nouveau dans le sac avant de la ressortir. Un crayon 4B, très résistant, et très propre. Il ne laisse aucune trace indésirable !

-Euh, c'est très intéressant Pierre, j'en doute pas, dit Sacha, ne pensant qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Mais...

-Pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ? Pourquoi tu es parti chercher ce truc ? coupa Ondine derechef tout en se retournant vers Pierre, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches et le buste penché d'un air menaçant.

Pierre s'arrêta alors. Ses yeux regardèrent dans le vide un instant, comme s'il était plongé dans ses pensées, avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers Ondine.

-Voilà pourquoi...

Prononçant ces mots, il bondit sur un banc juste à côté d'eux et debout, après s'être éclairci la voix, déclara :

-La décision de Sacha m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, je me suis enfin décidé.

Il observa un temps d'arrêt durant lequel on put lire toute sa détermination dans son regard éloquent. Ondine devint de plus en plus attentive.

-Mon objectif est de devenir éleveur, un très bon éleveur, le meilleur d'ailleurs. Et je ferai tout mon possible pour y arriver, reprit-il. C'est donc décidé : je pars sur les routes de Johto !

La surprise fut totale. Sacha, quoique fort étonné, afficha un large sourire, satisfait par cette résolution. Même Pikachu et Togepi semblèrent heureux quant à celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'Ondine qui fit des yeux ronds. Médusée, elle eut du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait et ne sembla guère apprécier ce choix.

-Je suis contant pour toi, Pierre ! s'exclama Sacha. Je te soutiens à cent pour cent !

Ondine n'était pas de cet avis. Elle tira Pierre dans un coin de telle sorte à ce que Sacha ne put les entendre et lui chuchota :

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Partir à Johto ?! Et puis quoi encore !

-Quel est le problème ? C'est mon choix après tout.

-Pierre, sais-tu pourquoi je tenais absolument à ce que tu viennes avec moi jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer ?

Le garçon hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ça fait deux mois que nous avons quitté le village Pokémon et depuis tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas abordé une seule fois le sujet concernant la décision de Sacha. Je voulais avant tout qu'on en discute entre nous, sans lui, pour pouvoir l'aider comme il se doit. Mais surtout, je voulais que tu m'aides à le convaincre de ne pas partir seul je ne sais où. Je voulais qu'on l'accompagne peu importe où il aille.

Pierre regarda Sacha, celui-ci curieux de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, avant de revenir sur Ondine. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière et dit d'une voix calme, un léger sourire sur son visage :

-Ondine, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps pour lui de s'en aller, seul ?

-Mais...

-Laisse-le voler de ses propres ailes, termina-t-il avec assurance.

Les trois amis se rendirent par la suite dans l'un des nombreux restaurants de la ville. Sacha n'allait pas tarder à se rendre au port et il tenait absolument à se remplir le ventre avant de monter à bord d'un navire, quel qu'il fût. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler une fois en mer, la houle lui donnant la nausée. Vers midi, ils mangèrent donc au Vieux Pêcheur, restaurant très connu spécialisé dans les plats composés de fruits de mer. Comme ce fut un jeudi, et que le jeudi tout était à volonté, les trois compères purent manger à leur faim. Sacha n'hésita pas à se resservir jusqu'à cinq fois tandis que Pierre, plus raisonnable, ne prit que deux assiettes.

-Calme-toi Sacha, lui disait-il régulièrement. Si tu manges trop tu vas vraiment te sentir mal lorsque tu seras en pleine mer.

Ondine d'ordinaire très peu attirée par les fruits de mer l'était d'autant moins qu'elle fut irritée. Elle ne toucha pas une seule seconde aux plats proposés.

-Tu n'as paf faimf ? demanda Sacha, la bouche pleine.

-Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Sa posture ne prêtait pas du tout à l'échange. Tournée d'un quart de tour sur la banquette, la table sur sa gauche, elle croisait les jambes, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche et le poignet droit posé sur son genou. Sacha n'aimait pas ses bouderies.

-Qu'esf que tuf..., commença-t-il.

Sa question resta inachevée. Pierre l'interrompit le ton sévère :

-Sacha, laisse-la tranquille ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à parler.

Le garçon arrêta ses questions trop insistantes et zieuta Ondine l'air agacé. Pierre, tant pour s'enquérir que pour détourner l'attention de son ami, le questionna alors :

-Au fait, dis-moi, où comptes-tu aller exactement ?

-Eh bien, j'en sais rien, répondit le jeune garçon, sans pression.

-Quoi ?! Tu ferais bien de te décider, c'est dans trois heures que tu pars je te rappelle.

-Je sais bien, mais, justement, je déciderai le moment venu, lorsque je serai au port.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? dit Pierre, abasourdi.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais j'te rassure, peu importe où j'irai je saurai me débrouiller.

Le sourire et le clin d'œil de Sacha ne réussirent pas à convaincre Pierre qui continua à le regarder d'un air ahuri. Les autres régions du globe n'avaient rien à voir avec Kanto, le jeune homme le savait bien. Certaines étaient même, ces temps-ci, déconseillées aux voyageurs et ne représentaient aucunement l'endroit idéal pour passer de tranquilles vacances. Mais, bien qu'il en eût conscience, il savait pertinemment qu'il était impossible de convaincre son ami, trop têtu, de réfléchir très sérieusement à sa future destination.

-Très bien. Si tu le dis, finit-t-il par dire, après un instant de réflexion. J'aimerais quand même te montrer un truc.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Sacha, tout en portant une autre cuillère pleine à la bouche.

-Viens avec moi.

Pierre se releva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils quittèrent ainsi la table, Pikachu s'agrippant à l'épaule de Sacha, et laissèrent Ondine seule en compagnie de Togepi. Celle-ci resta le regard dans le vide, pensive, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle soupira longuement et changea de posture. Rien n'allait plus en ce moment. D'abord Sacha, maintenant Pierre… quelle serait la suite ? Elle se le demandait. Lorsque Togepi eut fini son assiette, il s'approcha de la jeune dresseuse et posa son petit bras sur le sien pour la consoler :

-Togi, dit-il.

-Merci Togepi, répondit-elle, un triste sourire sur son visage, sourire qui se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle reprit. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent absolument que l'on se sépare. Après presque une année passée ensemble, les voilà qu'ils prennent chacun leurs chemins comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils sont heureux.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, attristée. La mer scintillante se reflétait dans ses grands yeux bleus verts.

-Pourquoi vas-tu là-bas Sacha, si tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a ? se dit-elle avant de reprendre. Tu pourrais rester ici ou, pourquoi pas, nous pourrions accompagner Pierre à Johto. (Elle soupira de nouveau.) Tu sais Togepi, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse.

-Togi, compatit le Pokémon, sa petite bouille d'ordinaire joyeuse n'affichant à cet instant que tristesse.

Alors qu'elle se replongea dans ses pensées, Ondine fut ramenée à la réalité. Elle aperçut à travers la vitre, intriguée, un Dodrio courir à vive allure en direction du restaurant. Le Pokémon retint son attention tout au long de sa course. Il portait un énorme sac sur son dos - visiblement rempli de lettres dont quelques-unes s'échappaient par moment -, une petite sacoche à l'avant et, summum de la bizarrerie, trois casquettes posées sur ses trois têtes.

-Tiens, regarde Togepi, c'est étrange, s'étonna Ondine. C'est la première fois que je vois un Dodrio facteur.

Elle avait déjà vu certains Pokémons exercer quelques métiers mais elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de Pokémon facteur. Elle continua à le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entra enfin dans le restaurant. D'une démarche nonchalante, il s'avança plus en avant à l'intérieur, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. À la grande surprise d'Ondine, le Pokémon s'arrêta prêt d'elle et sortit de l'énorme sac, de l'un de ses becs, une lettre, tendant cette dernière vers la jeune fille. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle la saisît, ce qu'Ondine ne comprit pas directement tant la situation était inattendue.

-Merci, dit-elle un instant plus tard, un peu confuse, tout en saisissant l'enveloppe.

À peine venait-il de la lui donner que le Dodrio s'en alla à vive allure, martelant le sol de ses pattes griffues.

-Togi ? demanda Togepi.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on va vite le savoir.

Togepi se posa sur l'épaule d'Ondine qui, avec précaution, ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe. Elle était d'une couleur jaune pâle, couleur utilisée pour les lettres en provenance de la zone Nord de Kanto, à savoir les villes d'Argenta et d'Azuria.

-Voyons-voir…, dit Ondine tout en dépliant la lettre. Ah ! Tiens tiens ! C'est une lettre de Daisy, Lily et Violette.

Daisy, Lily et Violette étaient les trois sœurs aînées d'Ondine. Elles étaient en charge de l'Arène d'Azuria et détenaient le titre de Champion d'Arène, bien qu'elles passassent le plus clair de leur temps à organiser des spectacles aquatiques au grand plaisir des habitants de la ville et au grand désespoir des dresseurs novices désireux d'obtenir le Badge Cascade. La natation synchronisée était l'un de leurs plus grands hobbys. Toutes trois très passionnées, elles s'entraînaient tous les jours sans relâche pour effectuer des figures et des acrobaties toujours plus époustouflantes. Ces prouesses leurs avaient valu le surnom de Sœurs Sensationnelles, surnom qui ne plaisait guère à Ondine. Elle était, en effet, très souvent comparée à ses sœurs que l'on considérait comme bien meilleures dans bon nombre de domaines. S'ajoutaient à cela les taquineries régulières de Lily et Violette qui rabaissaient davantage la jeune fille. Cette situation déplaisante, pour ne pas dire insupportable, l'avait forcée à quitter très tôt Azuria pour parcourir les routes de Kanto et ce malgré son envie de devenir Championne d'Arène. Depuis son départ, elle n'avait obtenu que très rarement des nouvelles de ses sœurs, très souvent de la part de Daisy, par conversations téléphoniques qui ne duraient pas plus de cinq minutes. Cette lettre intriguait donc beaucoup la jeune fille qui s'empressa de la lire avec une très grande attention.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle la parcourut, son visage devint peu à peu grave, son regard allant de droite à gauche, de lignes en lignes, sans discontinuer. Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fin, cette gravité se changea soudain en surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage s'illumina. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Posant la lettre sur la table, elle réfléchit un instant ; puis s'adressant à Togepi dit :

-Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'ils s'en aillent chacun de leurs côtés.

Pierre et Sacha, partis depuis déjà près de vingt minutes, s'attardaient depuis peu sur une carte du monde Pokémons donnée par le gérant de l'établissement à la demande de Pierre. Ils l'observaient avec attention sur le comptoir. Pierre tenait absolument à montrer à son ami les différentes régions du globe, mais aussi à lui donner de précieuses informations sur celles-ci dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à Sacha à quel point le choix de sa destination était plus qu'important. Celui-ci, cependant, quoique très curieux, ne semblait pas tenir compte des avertissements de son ami. Il s'imaginait déjà parcourir de nouvelles terres, en compagnie de ses Pokémons, affronter des Champions d'Arène tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres et devenir un puissant dresseur.

-Eh, Sacha, tu m'écoutes ? l'interrompit Pierre, passant sa main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

-Euh... oui, bien-sûr, répondit-il, encore un peu dans les nuages.

-J'ai pas l'impression. Écoute-moi bien ! Ok ?

Pierre le saisit par les bras pour attirer son attention.

-Le voyage que tu t'apprêtes à faire n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton parcours à Kanto, tu peux me croire !

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ça, Pierre, fit remarquer Sacha, ennuyé par ce récurrent discours.

-Et je te le redis encore ! insista Pierre. As-tu regardé ces temps-ci les informations par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu ferais bien d'y jeter un œil. Ça devrait te remettre les pieds sur terre.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas j'y jetterai un œil, répondit Sacha d'un ton désinvolte, en réalité indifférent à ce que disait Pierre.

Il revint sur la carte laissant libre cours à son imagination lorsqu'il fut de nouveau interpellé :

-Sacha ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? répliqua-t-il tout en se retournant, fatigué et agacé qu'on l'interrompît sans cesse.

Il s'attendait à voir Pierre, mais il n'en était rien. Ondine lui faisait face. Elle venait tout juste de les rejoindre et désirait leur parler. Son attitude timorée, les mains derrière le dos, les pieds joints, frappa Sacha qui s'excusa immédiatement :

-Oh, Ondine... Excuse-moi je pensais que c'était encore Pierre.

Il jeta un regard sur celui-ci qui, d'une moue de mécontentement, ne manqua pas de faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette petite précision.

-Oui, tu voulais dire Ondine ? poursuivit Sacha, ignorant son ami.

-Je voulais te parler, commença-t-elle. Ou plutôt, vous parler.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança :

-Tu ne le sais peut-être pas Sacha, mais je n'ai pas accepté ta décision. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je trouvais cette idée totalement stupide. Se lancer dans un tel voyage me paraissait absurde, risqué et inconcevable. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu souffres encore ou que tu te mettes en colère. Il faut bien dire aussi que j'étais... effrayée, terrifiée en imaginant tous les malheurs qu'ils pouvaient t'arriver là-bas.

Il y eut un court silence.

-Au début, reprit Ondine, je pensais pouvoir te faire changer d'avis. Je pensais que tu te déciderais en fin de compte à rester ici. J'y ai longtemps cru. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus cette idée me paraissait invraisemblable. Je me suis donc mise en tête de t'accompagner avec Pierre. C'est pour ça que je me suis énervée contre lui tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi Pierre.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

Ondine poursuivit :

-Je voulais absolument discuter de toute cette histoire avec lui durant le voyage jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer pour qu'on puisse par la suite te convaincre de nous laisser t'accompagner. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

Elle prononça ces mots tout en baissant la tête, comme encore déçue par l'issue des événements.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, redressant la tête, j'ai fini par accepter ta décision tout comme celle de Pierre. Il est inutile d'aller contre vos volontés et de vous retenir plus longtemps ici, alors que vous voulez plus que tout poursuivre vos rêves. Je tenais donc à vous faire part de mon soutien et à vous dire que je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

Sacha et Pierre restèrent sans voix. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à un tel discours de la part d'Ondine, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur il y avait de cela trente minutes à peine. Pierre fut surpris par le fait qu'elle avait enfin accepté de laisser Sacha partir, tandis que ce dernier fut tout simplement stupéfait, mais non moins heureux, d'entendre ses révélations. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Ondine et, la main droite sur son épaule, lui confia :

-Ondine, je suis contant de t'avoir pour amie. Ta sincérité me touche beaucoup et j'apprécie que tu te fasses du souci pour moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il ne fut pas si éphémère que le dernier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Sacha. Je saurai me débrouiller.

-Moi de même, affirma Pierre, lui tenant l'autre épaule.

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu la jeune fille.

-Je n'en doute plus, dit-elle.

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, repartit Sacha, peu importe la distance, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, peu importe ce qui peut arriver, nous resterons toujours amis.

-Tu peux nous croire.

Ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire la toucha profondément. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle redoutait plus que tous, c'était bien de perdre ses amis, ses deux meilleurs amis. Les yeux humides, elle les serra fort dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci mille fois ! dit-elle. Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

-Ne nous remercie pas Ondine. C'est à nous de te remercier pour ta franchise, dit Pierre, avant de poser son regard sur l'horloge du restaurant. Ah, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Tu es prêt Sacha ?

Le garçon arrangea sa casquette et remit correctement ses mitaines.

-Je suis plus prêt que jamais !

À 14h, le petit groupe arriva enfin au port de Carmin-sur-Mer où l'effervescence, à son paroxysme, les étonna fortement. Le lieu était en effet noir de monde. Jamais les trois compères n'avaient vu tant de personnes en un même endroit, pas même à la Ligue Indigo. Cela parut à Pierre d'autant plus étonnant qu'il pensait les autres régions du globe peu attractives ces derniers temps. La situation ne présageait rien de bon. La plupart des navires partaient pour 15h15 et Sacha n'avait toujours pas acheté de billet, encore moins fait le choix de sa future destination. Les guichets étaient, qui plus est, quasi inaccessible du fait de la marée humaine qui les séparaient de ces derniers. Celle-ci était si compacte qu'elle semblait impossible à traverser.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Sacha paniqué et impuissant face à une telle situation. Vous avez vu tout ce monde ! Il ne doit plus y avoir un seul billet.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises Sacha, lança Pierre, tentant de garder tant bien que mal son sang-froid, bien qu'il fût, en réalité, tout aussi paniqué que son ami.

-Le tout c'est de trouver un moyen de passer de l'autre côté, dit Ondine. Peut-être devrions-nous demander de l'aide ?

-Bonne idée, approuva Pierre, s'empressant de partir à la rencontre du personnel portuaire.

Il s'élança en toute hâte, mais à peine avait-il fait quatre pas qu'il tomba nez à nez face à une hôtesse maritime qui fut, malheureusement, d'une incroyable beauté. Ondine l'avait suivi du regard et ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se passer à présent.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit l'hôtesse, sous le regard insistant du jeune homme.

-Euh... Eh bien... j'aimerais..., commença Pierre.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna Ondine, priant pour que Pierre ne cédât pas à la tentation, contrôle-toi.

-J'aimerais savoir quel est votre nom, finit par dire Pierre, oubliant complètement sa mission première. Vous êtes d'une beauté époustouflante...

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, grommela Ondine, s'adressant par la suite à Sacha, l'index pointé vers le haut. S'il ne peut pas aller chercher de l'aide je le ferai, tu peux en être sûr Sacha. Fais-moi confiance !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers la foule et tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers, jouant des bras et des jambes. Mais ce fut sans succès qu'elle se fit tristement happer, avec Togepi, par l'immense marée humaine. Sacha la vit peu à peu disparaître avec son Pokémon, comme emportée par un puissant courant duquel il était impossible de s'extirper. Il ne les reverrait plus avant une bonne demi-heure.

-Eh bien, Pikachu, dit le jeune garçon, resté sur place avec son Pokémon, je crois qu'il va falloir se débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci.

-Pika, pika, interpella le Pokémon.

Pikachu semblait avoir une idée.

-Qu'y a-t-il Pikachu ? demanda le dresseur.

-Pika, pika, chu, pika, expliqua le Pokémon jaune, dans un langage que seul Sacha pouvait comprendre.

-Ça peut peut-être marcher… Essayons.

Le jeune garçon sortit un bout de papier de ses poches et y nota quelques informations. Il prit également ses papiers d'identités ainsi que des pokédollars et confia le tout à Pikachu.

-Fais très attention. Je compte sur toi.

-Pika.

Aussitôt, le petit Pokémon jaune fila à vive allure en direction des guichets. Contrairement à Ondine, il ne fut pas emporté par la foule trop dense et se faufila avec une facilité déconcertante à travers les jambes, valises et chariots des voyageurs sans s'arrêter ni même hésiter quant à la direction à prendre. Sacha ne pouvait le suivre du regard, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel Pokémon, mais bien de Pikachu.

Le Pokémon courut à travers la foule et slaloma, évitant avec aisance les obstacles sur son passage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il aperçut enfin les guichets à travers une forêt de jambes. Il réussit à les atteindre après un dernier slalom. Il s'attendait à y voir le personnel débordé, mais, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Tous les guichetiers s'ennuyaient à mourir et s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. D'aucuns s'étaient même mis à jouer à divers jeux de plateau tandis que d'autres tuaient le temps en parlant de leurs Pokémons et de diverses choses. C'était une aubaine pour Pikachu. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trouver un billet. D'un bond, il atterrit sur un premier guichet, juste en face de lui. Un homme s'y trouvait. Endormi, la tête appuyée contre sa main droite, de la bave coulant de sa bouche, il ne remarqua pas le Pokémon.

-Pika ?

Pikachu, d'une légère pression sur l'épaule de l'homme, tenta de le réveiller.

-HEIN, QUOI ? QUE..., cria le guichetier, déboussolé, effrayant au passage Pikachu.

À peine fut-il réveillé que l'homme adopta une attitude tout à fait sérieuse. Le dos bien droit, les mains jointes, il prononça de manière très professionnelle presque comme un automate :

-Bonjour, madame monsieur. Bienvenue au port de Carmin-sur-Mer. Vous êtes ici au guichet numéro 5. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

De toute évidence, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence du Pikachu. Son regard était dirigé droit devant lui vers la foule tandis que le Pokémon se trouvait plus bas, sur le guichet même, vers sa gauche. Ce dernier lui fit signe pour attirer son attention.

-Oh...

Il le remarqua enfin.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit ?

-Pika, pika.

Pikachu lui tendit le bout de papier sur lequel Sacha avait noté quelques informations. Le guichetier le prit et le lut aussitôt. Sa lecture fut minutieuse, rythmée par les gestes lents qu'il faisait pour remettre ses lunettes rondes et tombantes correctement sur son nez **.**

-Hum, ok, finit-il par dire. Très bien, ton dresseur veut donc acheter un billet, c'est bien ça ?

-Pika, approuva le petit Pokémon, hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-Je veux bien lui en vendre un, mais j'ignore où il veut se rendre.

-Pika.

Pikachu indiqua le dos du bout de papier.

-Ah...

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il semblait avoir du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture de Sacha. Lorsqu'il eut fini ce pénible travail, il afficha un visage étonné.

-Étrange. Très étrange, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose. Ton dresseur est vraiment bizarre. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui se soucie si peu de sa destination et qui envoie l'un de ses Pokémons régler tout ça à sa place. Bon, après je ne suis pas là pour juger non plus. Donne-moi ses papiers d'identités s'il te plaît.

Pikachu s'exécuta.

-Sacha Ketchum... j'm'en souviendrai de ce nom, ça c'est sûr, marmonna le guichetier à lui-même tout en parcourant les papiers d'identités du jeune dresseur. Alors, née le...,11 ans...originaire de Bourg-Palette...n'a jamais quitté Kanto...

Après un quart d'heure qui sembla durer une journée entière, l'homme se retira prévenant Pikachu qu'il reviendrait dans deux petites minutes. Ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard qu'il revint, quelques documents dans les mains. Parmi ces derniers se trouvait un billet que Pikachu remarqua immédiatement. Le guichetier s'assit de nouveau.

-Voilà, tu vois ça n'a pas été très long, dit-il sans une once d'ironie. Alors j'ai ramené tous les documents nécessaires à ton dresseur pour son voyage. Tu lui diras de les garder bien précieusement, même après son arrivée là-bas. On les lui demandera à plusieurs reprises. Je t'ai aussi ramené un billet. Vu qu'il ne m'a pas dit où il voulait aller, j'en ai choisi un pour lui. En espérant que ça lui plaira.

Il donna précieusement tous les documents ainsi que le billet au Pokémon puis poursuivit :

-Attends un instant, je vais te dire le prix.

Il se pencha en arrière pour observer les différents tarifs relatifs aux destinations notifiés sur un tableau.

-Alors, ça nous fera 6500 pokédollars.

Cette somme représentait une grande partie de ce que possédait Sacha. Fort heureusement, il avait donné à Pikachu suffisamment d'argent pour payer le billet – c'était bien la seule chose sensée qu'il avait faite. Le Pokémon donna donc les 6500 pokédollars.

-Merci bien mon petit, remercia le guichetier. Tiens, voici un reçu attestant de la validité du billet. Et n'oublie pas, il doit garder tous ses documents très précieusement, y compris le reçu.

-Pika.

-Bon, eh bien, bon voyage. Et prends garde à toi. Ton dresseur n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il fait.

Pikachu acquiesça et, d'un bond, redescendit sur le sol. En un éclair, il plongea dans la foule et disparut de la vue du guichetier.

-Très étrange, vraiment très étrange, se dit-il à haute voix. Bon, ça change de l'ordinaire au moins.

Puis il se rendormit.

De retour auprès de Sacha, Pikachu lui donna tous les documents qu'on lui avait fourni ainsi que le précieux billet.

-Bien joué Pikachu ! félicita le jeune dresseur, avant de regarder plus attentivement le billet. Voyons voir la destination et l'heure d'embarquement. Alors, départ à... 15h05 !

Sacha tourna la tête vers l'immense horloge qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Elle affichait 14h50.

-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre Pikachu, il faut vite trouver Pierre et Ondine et aller au quai numéro 8 !

Le dresseur et son Pokémon se lancèrent ainsi à la recherche de ses amis, tous deux disparus depuis le départ de Pikachu. Ils cavalèrent dans tout le bâtiment, scrutèrent jusqu'au moindre recoins, demandèrent à une dizaine de personnes, tout cela en à peine cinq minutes. Ce fut au bout de ces cinq minutes qu'ils tombèrent enfin sur Ondine et Togepi. Ces derniers venaient tout juste de sortir de la foule.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ondine, énervée. Se faire piéger comme ça... C'est la première et dernière fois que ça m'arrive !

-Togipri, lança le petit Pokémon étourdi par les remous qu'il venait de subir en traversant la foule.

De nouveau réunis, ils partirent immédiatement à la recherche de Pierre. Ils finirent par le trouver, peu de temps après, entouré par plusieurs policiers.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea Ondine.

-Peu importe, on a pas le temps !

Sacha, sans aucune hésitation, saisit Pierre, obligeant ses compagnons à fuir avec lui, les policiers à leurs trousses. Les trois amis se rendirent ainsi au pas de course au quai numéro 8.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Pierre ? demanda Ondine.

-Rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme qui se mit à rougir, gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Alors Sacha, où est-ce que tu te rends finalement ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il essoufflé par cette longue course. Je sais juste que le bateau va partir dans cinq minutes au quai numéro 8 et qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, dit Ondine. Tiens, le quai numéro 8 est par là !

Ils tombèrent sur une indication qui les mènerait où ils voulurent se rendre. Après un dédale de couloirs et plusieurs détours malencontreux qui leur permirent de semer la police, ils se trouvèrent finalement dans la zone des quais. Plusieurs bateaux s'y trouvaient. Johto, Unys, Kalos... ils venaient des quatre coins du globe.

-Regardez-moi la taille de ces navires ! s'émerveilla Pierre tout en courant. Il faut bien ça pour parcourir des milliers de kilomètres.

-Des milliers ?! s'écria Sacha, ignorant ce détail jusqu'à présent.

-Quai numéro 2... On y est presque, dit Ondine.

3, 4, 5, 6... Ils parcoururent tous les quais, courant à perte d'haleine. À 15h précise, ils arrivèrent finalement au quai numéro 8. Celui-ci contrastait fortement avec la salle des guichets et les autres parties du port. Ici, il n'y avait pas grand monde, une vingtaine de personne tout au plus. La plupart était venue souhaiter le bon voyage au passager qui s'amassaient déjà sur le pont du navire.

-Dépêche-toi Sacha ! ordonna Pierre. Vas-y !

Sacha se précipita sur la passerelle d'embarquement et, in extremis, monta à bord du navire, présentant son billet, le souffle court.

-Un peu en retard à ce que je vois, plaisanta le contrôleur, tout en vérifiant la validité du billet à l'aide du reçu. Bienvenue à bord Sacha Ketchum.

Sans hésitation, il se hâta d'aller sur le pont pour un dernier au revoir à ses amis. Arrivée sur celui-ci, il les chercha du regard, puis, les ayant trouvés, prit une grande inspiration et lança d'une voix forte :

-Ondine, Pierre, on se retrouvera un jour. Je vous le promets.

-Je te le promets aussi, Sacha, lui répondit Ondine. Prends bien soin de toi. Va jusqu'au bout de ton rêve. Ne nous déçois pas.

-Profite bien de ton voyage, dit à son tour Pierre. Améliore-toi chaque jour, repousse tes limites et deviens plus fort que jamais.

Pierre faillit oublier la fameuse question.

-Eh, au fait, où vas-tu finalement ?

Sacha jeta un œil sur son billet. Il y était écrit en toutes lettres Sinnoh.

-Je ne connais pas cette région, finit-il par dire. Mais je sais au moins où elle se trouve grâce à toi. Je pars pour Sinnoh. J'espère que ce sera bien et que j'y reviendrai meilleur. Prenez-soin de vous en attendant. Je compte aussi sur vous pour vous améliorer. Au revoir !

-Au revoir Sacha ! dirent Pierre et Ondine d'une même voix.

Ils le saluèrent une dernière fois par de grands signes de la main tandis que le navire s'éloignait petit à petit vers l'horizon, Sacha à son bord. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus le distinguer sur le pont, tant le bateau se trouvait éloigné.

-Eh bien voilà. Notre Sacha est parti, déclara Ondine. (Elle soupira.) Il me manque déjà.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit Pierre. Mais il reviendra. Plus fort je l'espère, tout comme nous. Tu verras un jour nous nous retrouverons et nous serons tous plus fort.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certain.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, regardant le navire s'éloigner davantage.

-Je m'inquiète quand même pour lui, avoua soudain Pierre.

-Tu as aussi peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas ? Qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur ?

-Oui.

En réalité, Pierre n'était pas si inquiet des capacités de son ami et de ses facultés à se sortir de certaines situations déplaisantes. Autre chose le tracassait. Quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant que ces simples situations déplaisantes qu'ils avaient déjà vécues maintes fois auparavant. Une chose qu'il n'osa avouer à Ondine de peur de l'effrayer. Il se dit à lui-même, comme s'adressant à Sacha, les yeux rivés sur le lointain navire :

-Tout ce monde dans le port... ils n'attendent pas de partir... mais de rentrer à Kanto. Ils se trament d'étranges choses de l'autre côté de la mer. Le monde change de façon inquiétante. Fais attention à toi Sacha. Fais très attention.

Le simple fait d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver là-bas le troubla. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour son ami, surtout qu'il venait tout juste de le quitter. L'étrange attitude d'Ondine au restaurant lui revint alors à l'esprit. Le changement de comportement de cette dernière l'intriguait toujours. Voulant éclaircir le mystère, il l'interpella :

-Ondine ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ce changement si subit ?

-Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé au restaurant ?

Pierre branla du chef.

-À vrai dire, j'ai reçu une lettre.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, une lettre de mes sœurs.

-Les Sœurs Sensationnelles ! s'exclama Pierre soudain tout joyeux, oubliant presque l'hypothétique danger qu'encourait Sacha de l'autre côté des mers.

-C'est ça, sensationnelles ! reprit Ondine ironiquement, exaspérée par cette appellation. Bref, cette lettre m'en a beaucoup appris. Notamment sur ce que j'allais faire par la suite. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-Ah oui, quoi ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune dresseuse.

-Je vais enfin devenir Championne d'Arène.


	4. Pour une part de gâteau

En cette paisible soirée de fin d'été, le navire poursuivait sa route vers Sinnoh, bercé depuis bientôt deux jours par une mer étonnement calme ondulant sous l'effet d'une faible houle. C'était ce genre de houle qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement les marins. Celle-ci présentait deux avantages : elle facilitait grandement la navigation et permettait aux passagers de profiter d'un agréable voyage, jouissant notamment de la magnifique vue qu'offrait le pont du navire sur l'immense étendue bleutée. Tous les voyageurs s'étaient ainsi régulièrement retrouvés sur ce dernier, y compris ce samedi soir, à admirer les rayons du soleil miroitant sur l'eau ou à contempler les douces couleurs vespérales et matinales mariées au bleu profond de l'océan. Tous, hormis Sacha. Celui-ci ne supportait pas les tangages incessants du bateau, aussi faibles étaient-ils. Dès le premier jour en mer, il s'était enfermé dans sa cabine et était resté allongé sur son lit en proie à de terribles nausées que seuls quelques passages aux toilettes pouvaient atténuer. Il n'en était sorti que rarement, principalement pour se rendre à la cantine qu'il avait très souvent quittée au bout de trois voire quatre bouchées seulement.

-Il faut bien manger un peu, disait-il, l'air maladif, à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, avant de commettre l'erreur de s'imaginer les plats qui l'y attendaient et de s'arrêter en cours de route pour vomir.

Ce soir-là, le troisième à bord depuis son départ, seul dans sa cabine en compagnie de Pikachu, il s'apprêtait justement à se rendre à ladite cantine. Non pas couché mais assis sur son lit, il s'était, fort heureusement, habitué dans une certaine mesure à vivre sur ce paquebot. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'auparavant et son ventre lui faisait de moins en moins mal, bien qu'il était encore nauséeux et que l'idée d'aller sur le pont lui paraissait encore risquée. Caressant son abdomen de la main pour calmer les dernières douleurs persistantes, il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui, à Kanto. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer triste, seule dans leur petite maison du Bourg-Palette, encore préoccupée par son soudain départ. Ces dernières nuits, il n'avait cessé de rêver d'elle. Toujours le même rêve. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il se blottissait dans ses bras et elle le réconfortait une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne disparût, telle un fantôme emporté par une pâle brume maritime; la même brume qu'il avait vue s'étendre sur la mer le soir de son départ. Atypique au premier abord, ce rêve récurrent était en réalité bien fondé. Les révélations que Sacha avait faites à sa mère au sujet de son voyage en étaient la principale cause. Cette scène l'avait fortement marqué, à tel point qu'il la revivait chaque nuit, dans ses rêves.

Ses amis lui manquaient également beaucoup. Il ressentait cependant bien plus de fierté que de tristesse en repensant à eux. La décision de Pierre et les franches révélations d'Ondine l'avaient agréablement surpris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un seul instant que le premier s'en allât pour Johto dans le but de poursuivre son rêve ou que la seconde ne lui dévoilât ses inquiétudes et son appréhension vis à vis de son voyage, choses qu'il ignorait totalement auparavant. Le soutien de cette dernière l'avait d'ailleurs fortement touché, particulièrement après qu'elle lui eut avoué qu'elle avait été jusqu'à être réticente voire opposée quant à son projet. En y réfléchissant bien, il se disait que c'était à cela qu'on reconnaissait une vraie amie; une amie qui ne cachait rien, pas même ses plus vives craintes. Cela l'avait beaucoup rassuré. Longtemps il avait craint que l'amitié qu'il nourrissait avec Ondine et Pierre n'allait s'estomper au fil du temps et des kilomètres parcourus. Mais, à présent, il ne doutait plus de celle-ci. Invulnérable devait être le terme qui la caractérisait le mieux.

Bien qu'il y pensait très souvent, son entourage ne représentait en rien son seul et unique sujet de préoccupation. Sa dernière rencontre avec le professeur Chen lui revenait aussi régulièrement à l'esprit. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ce jour-là, il s'était rendu au laboratoire du professeur afin de passer quelques heures en sa compagnie, mais également en vu de lui demander quelques conseils forts utiles à propos du voyage qui l'attendait. La longue discussion qu'il avait eue, la partie d'échecs qu'il avait perdue, le maigre repas qu'il avait partagé; aucuns détails ne lui avaient échappé, pas même le tas de pokéballs défectueuses et poussiéreuses qui trônait dans un coin du laboratoire.

-Tiens, en parlant de ça..., se dit-il, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Discussion, partie d'échecs ou repas faisaient partie du lot de souvenirs qui s'estomperaient plus ou moins vite avec le temps. Mais il y avait une chose dans cette dernière rencontre avec le professeur Chen dont Sacha se souviendrait toute sa vie : une séparation. Le jeune dresseur avait en effet dû se séparer d'un objet. Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver, avait-il pensé. L'objet en question était une pokéball. Une pokéball qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais qu'il ne détestait pas non plus, du moins plus maintenant. Ces deux derniers mois, il n'avait cessé de l'observer avec un profond sentiment de regret mêlé à une rage sourde.

-Dracaufeu..., continua-t-il, alors que quelques souvenirs déplaisants resurgissaient de son esprit.

La séparation fut difficile, mais nécessaire. Jusqu'à il y a peu, Sacha n'avait pas réussi à contrôler Dracaufeu, encore moins à le faire combattre, celui-ci le désobéissant constamment sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire. La défaite du jeune dresseur lors de la Ligue Indigo, défaite en partie dû à ce Pokémon, avait été l'erreur de trop. Celle-ci l'avait profondément déçu, à tel point qu'il lui était arrivé de songer très sérieusement à abandonner Dracaufeu. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Son échec était en partie dû à ses lacunes et à son manque d'expérience en tant que dresseur. Il n'avait pas été prêt, pas assez. Aussi difficile fut la tâche, il avait fini par comprendre. Comprendre qu'il fallait attendre. Attendre pour s'améliorer, acquérir de l'expérience, grandir et finir par dominer Dracaufeu. Confier le Pokémon au professeur Chen en attente de jours meilleurs lui avait donc paru être _la_ solution. Sacha avait ainsi, non sans difficulté, fini par prendre cette judicieuse décision.

-Pika..., lança soudain d'une voix faible Pikachu, couché sur le lit, juste derrière son dresseur.

Sacha, revenant à la réalité, se retourna vers le petit Pokémon jaune vraisemblablement affamé :

-Oh, j'allais complètement oublier ! s'exclama-t-il, fixant une fraction de seconde le réveil sur la table de chevet pour s'enquérir de l'heure. Il est bientôt 20 h. Tu as raison Pikachu, il est temps d'aller manger. Tu dois avoir faim. Au fait, bravo et encore merci pour ce que tu as fait, finit-il, esquissant un sourire.

-Pika, reprit le Pokémon, d'un air encore plus affamé.

Si Sacha avait perdu quelque peu l'appétit ces deux derniers jours du fait de ses nausées persistantes, il n'en avait pas été de même pour Pikachu qui, fort courageusement, s'était privé de quelques repas pour rester au chevet de son dresseur et veiller sur ce dernier. En reconnaissance de son soutien, Sacha se rendit de suite à la cantine, le portant fatigué dans ses bras.

Il leur fallut bien vingt bonnes minutes pour parcourir les nombreux couloirs qui séparaient leur cabine de la salle à manger, et dix minutes supplémentaires à attendre sur les lieux. Dix minutes au bout desquelles ils trouvèrent enfin une table où dîner. Heure de pointe obligeait, le réfectoire était au complet, chose qui déplut fortement à Sacha. Non pas qu'il détestait la foule et les lieux bondés, mais une rumeur à son sujet s'était rapidement répandue parmi les voyageurs. Une rumeur tout autant agaçante que gênante pour le jeune dresseur. Nombreux étaient à présent ceux au courant de son mal de mer et des terribles nausées qui en découlaient. Nombreux étaient également ceux qui pensaient Sacha atteint d'une grave maladie provoquant des vomissements incessants, des maux de ventres et autres symptômes forts joyeux. La rumeur était tenace. Et, bien que sobre au départ, elle n'en devint que plus ridicule au fil des heures. Jusqu'au point où Sacha fut observé par des dizaines de regards curieux, inquiets ou encore empathiques à chacune de ses apparitions en public. Tout comme à cet instant.

-C'est pas vrai..., se dit-il à mi-voix, l'air méfiant, et balayant à plusieurs reprises la salle de ses yeux.

À peine venait-il de s'installer qu'une multitude de regards s'étaient dirigés vers lui.

-Reste ici Pikachu, poursuivit-il à haute voix, aussi honteux qu'énervé, la tête baissée et cachant ses yeux sous sa casquette pour éviter tout contact visuel avec autrui. Je vais nous chercher à manger.

Aussitôt, Sacha se leva fort mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers le self-service d'une démarche chancelante, ses jambes flageolant sous l'effet du stress, le menaçant à chaque pas de la chute. Même s'il les évitait, les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur lui pesaient énormément sur son esprit. Ses jambes, mais également ses mains tremblantes, en témoignaient. Ne sachant qu'en faire, il dissimula ces dernières au plus profond de ses poches, comme si cela pouvait diminuer ou faire disparaître la gêne qu'il ressentait. L'instant était désagréable, et, pour ne rien arrangé, le temps lui parut s'allonger et l'espace s'agrandir. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre la table où il s'était installé et le self-service et pourtant il lui sembla qu'il avait à parcourir des kilomètres. Il se sentit comme l'une de ses bêtes sauvages que l'on observait uniquement à bonne distance par peur de celle-ci. Plus loin, les nombreux présentoirs ressemblaient à un havre de paix difficile d'atteinte.

-Là-bas au moins je ne serai qu'un simple voyageur parmi tant d'autres, je serai dans le rang, se rassura-t-il alors qu'il continuait sa marche difficile.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé son long et pénible périple après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Sacha s'appuya sur les barreaux en fer où l'on faisait glisser les plateaux repas, et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement, heureux d'être enfin arrivé jusqu'ici. Sur place, il resta encore quelques instants inerte, respirant profondément pour reprendre son calme, avant de finalement se décider à se servir. Avec des gestes mal assurés, il prit un plateau, deux assiettes, des couverts ainsi qu'un verre et s'approcha du premier présentoir pour y découvrir les différentes entrées proposées.

-Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, se dit-il, ses yeux allant des concombres à la crème aux œufs mimosa en passant par les melons fraîchement découpés. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrai tout prendre... Mais, je vais me contenter d'une petite assiette de riz aux thons.

Il saisit ladite assiette et avança aussitôt son plateau vers le présentoir suivant, rabaissant au passage une nouvelle fois sa casquette devant ses yeux. Par peur des regards trop insistants, il s'était mis en tête de ne pas rester plus de cinq secondes à chacun des présentoirs, et préférait se dépêcher pour rejoindre au plus vite Pikachu. Malheureusement pour lui, son parcours ne fut que prolongé et son calvaire loin d'être terminé. Contrairement aux entrées, les plats principaux étaient fortement désirés par les voyageurs, à tel point qu'une grande file d'attente s'était formée devant le présentoir. Mais cela, Sacha l'ignorait. Trop préoccupé par les éventuels observateurs, il ne put voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui et ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il y eût tant de monde devant le présentoir des plats principaux. Il ne s'attendit pas non plus à ce qui allait se produire.

-Hey !

Un bruit de vaisselles cassées retentit soudain à travers la salle, suivi d'un autre, plus sourd, qui semblait être dû à la lourde chute d'un corps. Ce qui dut arriver arriva, et ce au détriment du jeune Sacha. Le garçon venait tout juste de tomber à terre. Il s'était télescopé avec un autre voyageur, laissant au passage sur ce dernier son riz aux thons.

-Mince, ex... excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il, devenu soudain tout rouge et encore à genoux alors qu'il levait la tête pour découvrir l'infortuné voyageur. Je...

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, interrompit la concernée, s'efforçant d'essuyer les taches sur son débardeur noir.

Une jeune fille; à première vue du même âge que lui. Sacha, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, resta un instant à la regarder. Elle avait tout d'une dresseuse ordinaire, si ce n'était ses cheveux bleus lavandes attachés en queue de cheval. Une casquette noire, un débardeur noir, un short noir – ces deux derniers présentant des coutures blanches -, des chaussures blanches ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes à la monture fine, également noire, et quelques pokéballs attachées à la ceinture; voilà les différents éléments qu'elle présentait. Sacha, toujours à terre, les regarda successivement à plusieurs reprises. Il ne put en détacher les yeux, ignorant toujours pourquoi. Il semblait avoir été plongé dans un étrange songe. Il observa encore quelques longues secondes la jeune fille, lorsqu'il fut interrompu.

-Tiens mon garçon, l'interpella-t-on dans son dos.

Sacha se retourna. Un homme corpulent vêtu d'un tablier usé et taché lui faisait face et lui tendit d'un bras une pelle et de l'autre un balai. Ce devait sûrement être l'un des cuisinier, pensa Sacha, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il saisit la pelle et le balai.

-Nettoie-ça rapidement, reprit l'homme au tablier. Il y a du monde aujourd'hui, 's'agirait pas de ralentir le service.

Le garçon s'exécuta de suite sans broncher tandis que la jeune dresseuse s'éloignait.

Sacha ne voulait pas être observé. Et pourtant il avait fini par attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Toutefois, il ne parut pas gêné, ni stressé, encore moins déstabilisé. Désormais il ne se souciait plus des regards. Autre chose occupait son esprit. Autre chose le captivait. Et lorsqu'il eut terminé de nettoyer le sol, de se servir au self et de retourner à sa table, il fut encore captivé. Devant son assiette, seuls les quelques réactions de Pikachu le ramenaient de temps en temps à la réalité, sans pour autant qu'il abandonnât ses pensées. Le Pokémon, fort satisfait du repas, reprenait de l'énergie à vue d'œil. Mais Sacha ne semblait pas réellement s'en soucier, du moins pas dans un premier temps. Car plus le repas avançait et plus il remarquait la bonne humeur du Pokémon. Jusqu'au point où le jeune garçon pensif et peu loquace laissa place au dresseur joyeux et bavard.

-C'est bon ? demanda-t-il, après s'être extirpé de quelques dernières pensées. T'as l'air de te régaler.

-Pika, pikachu ! s'exclama Pikachu, la mine radieuse.

-T'aimes bien ça à ce que j'vois, reprit le jeune garçon. J'ai bien fait d'en prendre. Si tu veux, je peux aller t'en rechercher.

-Pika, répondit Pikachu, refusant visiblement, et avec une grande politesse, la proposition du dresseur.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça en tout cas, continua Sacha. Ç'a dû être dur pour toi ces derniers jours. Mais enfin, voilà, tu peux manger à ta faim maintenant. Excuse-moi encore pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

-Pikachu, lança le Pokémon.

-Nan, j'insiste, poursuivit Sacha. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser.

-Pika, pika.

-Ok, reprit-il avec un petit rire. Comme ça on est quitte.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Sacha dégusta son plat avec grand plaisir, plaisantant de temps à autre avec Pikachu. Voir ce dernier heureux l'avait changé du tout au tout. Il s'était peu à peu mis à ressentir de la joie. Une petite joie certes, mais une joie tout de même. Elle l'avait envahi en quelques minutes seulement et lui avait fait oublier un instant la jeune fille, les regards et la distance le séparant de sa mère et de ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de la sorte un repas. D'ailleurs, plus généralement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié grand-chose. En cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, peut-être allait-il trouver un récent souvenir tout aussi agréable. Mais il n'y crut pas. Ces trois derniers mois furent certainement les pires de toute sa courte vie. Tristesse, haine et désespoir l'avaient tourmenté. Et, lorsque ces trois tourmenteurs s'étaient enfin décidés à relâcher leur emprise sur lui, le doute l'avait envahi, ne lui laissant de ce fait aucun répit. Non, il en était persuadé, aucun bon souvenir ne s'était formé durant cette triste et sombre période.

Son retour du Village Pokémon, village à proximité du lieu où s'était déroulé la Ligue Indigo, lui revint alors en mémoire. C'était il y a tout juste trois mois, soit peu après sa terrible défaite, et pourtant... Il ne se souvint pas s'être lamenté sur son sort. Il ne se souvint pas avoir été triste ou malheureux, ni même colérique et encore moins désespéré. Au contraire. Il se souvint qu'il avait rit, bavardé, plaisanté... Il se souvint très clairement des radieux visages d'Ondine et Pierre, de sa mère et du professeur Chen. Enfin, il se souvint qu'il avait été heureux, très heureux. Tout du moins c'était ce qui lui sembla. Car, en y repensant, il n'en fut plus si sûr. Il y avait en effet quelque chose d'étrange durant son retour au Bourg-Palette. Il n'avait pas été en réalité tout à fait heureux. À vrai dire, il se rendit compte, à présent qu'il y repensait, qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler quelque chose. Mais quoi, il ne put le dire. Il put seulement pressentir à nouveau cette chose, là, au plus profond de son être. Il la sentait mûrir, grandir, prendre de l'ampleur. Et, lentement, elle semblait revenir, resurgir des tréfonds de son subconscient. Derrières les sourires, derrières les rires, tapie dans l'ombre elle s'était cachée. Cachée pour réapparaître, plus violemment.

Sacha eut un faible frémissement. Sa joie venait de s'éteindre soudainement. Brève fut-elle. Elle laissa place à un sentiment qui ne lui était que trop peu familier : la crainte. Il en fut déconcerté.

-Pikachu... , dit-il hésitant et comme choqué. Je...je reviens tout de suite.

Ne pouvant rester sur place du fait de cette crainte, et poussé par une soudaine envie d'uriner, le jeune garçon se rendit aux toilettes sans plus attendre.

La démarche qu'il adopta pour s'y rendre n'avait rien à envier à sa précédente démarche chancelante. Ses membres étaient en effet devenus d'une raideur presque morbide. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient désormais faits de bois et non de chairs. Il se rapprochait alors bien plus du pantin que de l'être humain. Son visage était qui plus est devenu blême, et une grande froideur l'avait saisi. On pouvait presque s'attendre à voir un corbillard arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, si tant est qu'il y eût des corbillards en plein milieu de l'océan.

Arrivé aux toilettes, Sacha se soulagea rapidement la vessie. Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini sa petite commission, il se lava les mains et resta longtemps à s'observer devant le crasseux miroir qui trônait au-dessus de l'un des lavabos. Longtemps, et pourtant il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que le miroir lui renvoyer une image déformée de lui-même, déformée par quelques fêlures. Mais, aussi déformée fut-elle, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était d'une incroyable justesse, rendant compte de la réalité avec une grande précision, bien plus que n'aurait pu le faire un miroir intact. Les reflets parfaits ne proviennent que d'êtres parfaits, et les reflets déformés que d'êtres troublés. Sacha cachait de nombreuses fêlures au fond de lui. Des fêlures dont il avait oublié l'existence. Des fêlures qu'il avait choisi, involontairement ou non, d'ignorer pendant trois long mois, et ce jusqu'à cet instant. Des fêlures qui resurgissaient peu à peu, annonciatrices d'un grand mal à venir.

-On trouve mieux comme endroit pour se remettre les idées en place... , soliloqua-t-il, s'attardant par moment sur les salissures qui constellaient la glace. Quel étrange ressentiment... Que m'arrive-t-il ? Tout allait bien et... (Il soupira puis reprit.) Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'attarder sur ça. C'est peut-être mauvais... Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, pas maintenant. Pas juste après mon départ alors que je suis seul avec Pikachu. Non. Je ferrais mieux de profiter du voyage avant d'arriver sur Sinnoh !

Il se força alors à ne plus ruminer, et se précipita vers la sortie des toilettes pour rejoindre au plus vite Pikachu, fermement décider à retrouver la joie qui l'avait quitté.

Mais encore une fois, il dut attendre avant d'obtenir ce qu'il voulut. À peine était-il sorti dans le couloir qui menait à la cantine, qu'il chuta avec fracas. Dans sa précipitation, il s'était de nouveau télescopé, et cette fois-ci avec violence. Le choc fut si rude que le sang coula de son nez. Encore à terre et portant sa main à ce dernier, il regarda autour de lui se demandant comment il avait bien pu tomber.

-OH ! Attention ! entendit-il, confus, avant de se retourner dans la direction d'où provenait la voix grognarde.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il revit la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur lavande s'éloigner l'air mauvais en direction de la cantine. Marchant d'un pas rendu rapide par la colère, elle maintenait sa main sur son front, visiblement dans le but d'atténuer la douleur provoquée par le violent choc. Sacha continua à la suivre du regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. D'abord au self, puis ici ! La situation lui parut invraisemblable. Si invraisemblable qu'il resta encore un long moment à fixer l'extrémité du couloir, les yeux écarquillés, alors que la jeune fille avait déjà disparu depuis un temps derrière un coin de mur. Il resta ainsi, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme surpris, avant de s'apercevoir que du sang dégoulinait abondement sur son gilet bleu.

-Oh, non ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se redressa alors vivement et revint sur ses pas, se retrouvant à nouveau dans les toilettes, face au lavabo, devant le crasseux miroir. Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il se replongea dans ses pensées, l'esprit fixé sur la jeune fille, tentant du mieux qu'il put d'effacer les nombreuses taches de sang.

Ce ne fut que vers 21h15 qu'il retrouva enfin sa table. Au vu de l'état de son gilet, il n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout des taches de sang. Au vu de l'attitude de Pikachu, celui-ci n'avait quant à lui que trop attendu. Le petit Pokémon jaune avait en effet perdu patience, et il ne se priva pas pour le faire savoir à présent que son dresseur était revenu. À peine l'avait-il aperçu qu'il se mit à bouder, adoptant une posture fermée à toutes communications. S'il avait supporter les nombreuses privations de ces derniers jours, il s'attendait désormais à un comportement exemplaire de la part de son maître, ne tolérant aucun écart venant de ce dernier. Hors un écart, Sacha venait dans commettre un.

-Qu'y a-t-il Pikachu ? demanda le jeune dresseur, étonné par cette attitude alors qu'il se rasseyait.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un sévère regard.

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, continua Sacha, ne comprenant toujours pas ce comportement inattendu et perdant peu à peu patience.

Pikachu ne répondit toujours rien. Il daigna seulement indiquer d'un simple geste l'horloge de la cantine. Sacha, suivant celui-ci, se rendit alors compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté la table pour aller aux toilettes. Soit près d'une demi-heure ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé y être resté si longtemps. Après un soupir, il reprit la parole, désireux de s'excuser pour cette longue absence :

-J'te demande pardon Pikachu, dit-il avec sincérité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul tout ce temps.

Pikachu resta de marbre. Il semblait attendre une explication. Sacha, chez qui l'agacement commençait à se transformer en colère, se résolut alors à lui en dire un peu plus, n'hésitant pas à user du mensonge.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout te dire, reprit-il. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai encore eu la nausée, je me suis senti mal et je suis parti aux toilettes. C'est tout ! Ça te suffit ? Ou il te faut peut-être plus de détails ?

-Pika ! riposta le Pokémon pour qui ces explications ne suffisaient pas, notamment à cause du ton rude et sans retenue prit par le jeune garçon.

-Quoi ?! répliqua Sacha. Tu veux en plus que je te fasse les yeux doux et que je me mette à genoux en te baisant les pieds pour te demander pardon ?

Pikachu tourna la tête. Il ne voulait plus parler et ne prêta plus aucune attention à son dresseur. Ce dernier n'en fut que plus excédé.

-C'est ça, dit-il avec emportement. Reste donc comme ça à bouder. Moi je vais plutôt me chercher une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat.

Il insista bien sur ces derniers mots dans le but de provoquer Pikachu qu'il savait friand de ce genre de nourriture. Il alla même jusqu'à jouer la comédie :

-Mmh, je prendrais bien un petit dessert, reprit-il d'un air tout à fait ridicule, se frottant le ventre et ouvrant grand les yeux pour feindre cette soudaine envie. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là-bas ?! (Il regarda en direction du présentoir des desserts, abritant ses yeux de sa paume droite comme scrutant l'horizon.) Des gâteaux ! Et au chocolat ! Mmh, ils ont l'air drôlement...

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta. Il venait tout juste de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Pikachu. Ce qu'il vit ne le plut guère. Il les avait presque oubliés et voilà qu'ils revenaient, en grand nombre qui plus est.

-Ces regards... je commence vraiment à en avoir assez..., grommela-t-il.

Mais bien plus que des regards, il y avait à présent des murmures. Des murmures presque intelligibles. Malgré tous ses efforts pour les ignorer, quelques mots finirent par arriver aux oreilles de Sacha.

« Quel étrange personnage... décidément il est bien malade, aussi bien d'un point de vue physique que mental... regardez-moi ces taches sur son gilet ! Serait-ce du sang ?... une tenue des plus épouvantables... oh, si seulement nous pouvions l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit... » Tant de commentaires exaspérants lui parvinrent avec pour seul effet de l'irriter profondément.

-Stop, stop, STOP, cria-t-il intérieurement, les lèvres serrées comme pour retenir quelques jurons ou étouffer cette colère qui le faisait bouillir.

Son visage laissait à présent transparaître toute l'agitation qui l'animait. Ses narines se mirent à fumer; ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites; ses poings se crispèrent. Il fut sur le point d'exploser. Les murmures furent si insupportables qu'il lui fallait les ignorer et se calmer au plus vite de la manière la plus efficace possible, sinon quoi il s'emporterait et finirait, probablement, par tuer quelqu'un. Il s'attarda alors sur sa respiration, persuadé que cela pourrait le ramener au calme. Il s'efforça de la réguler du mieux qu'il put.

-On inspire et on expire, on inspire et on expire, reprit-il pour lui-même.

Le spectacle fut des plus ridicules. Immobile sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés, les bras ballants, expirant et inspirant avec régularité, il tentait de s'apaiser. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à retrouver la sérénité tant attendue. Car, là où il avait espéré le retour du calme, il n'obtint que plus de murmures.

« Mais que fait-il à présent... un fou, c'est un fou je vous dis... oh, si seulement nous pouvions l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit... »

-Bon, ça suffit ! lança-t-il soudain, toujours à lui-même.

Il se leva brusquement et entama un ultime aller-retour entre sa table et les présentoirs. Fatigué par tous ces événements, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : manger un bon gâteau au chocolat et retourner au plus vite à sa cabine.

Ce fut d'un pas énergique qu'il se rendit au présentoir des desserts. Un feu ardent, nourri par une détermination excessive prenant source dans sa colère, brûlait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus peur. Il n'était plus gêné ni troublé. Il ne prêtait plus attention à qui que ce fut ou à quoi que ce soit. Il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait penser des taches de sang sur son gilet, de ses passages récurrent aux toilettes, de son comportement ou de sa propre personne. Il était exaspéré. Et ce fut exaspéré qu'il arriva au présentoir et qu'il y découvrit une dernière part de gâteau au chocolat, seul dessert restant; seul dessert qui n'avait pas encore été emporté par ces « clowns » comme il les appellerait désormais. Il se faisait tard. Cela expliquait le fait que la plus part des présentoirs étaient vides. Mais il y avait pourtant cette part de gâteau, dernière survivante du dîner. Elle lui apparut comme un signe du destin. Un signe qui semblait signifier que, non, il n'était pas voué à souffrir éternellement, et que oui, il y aurait des jours heureux, des jours de gloires. Non, ce repas gâché ne terminerait pas sur une mauvaise note; oui, il retrouverait cette joie encore un instant en dégustant ce dernier dessert. Alors qu'il avançait doucement la main pour le saisir, il s'en convainquit.

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, apparut une autre main. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, elle saisit la part de gâteau et disparut du champ de vision de Sacha. Trop tard. Il avait manqué l'occasion de peu. Tout espoir s'était à présent envolé, avec cette part de gâteau. Mais le dresseur ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincu. On ne le battait pas si facilement lui. Alors que le voleur repartait avec le butin, Sacha, empli d'une rage qu'il tentait de contenir tant bien que mal et sans faire aucun mouvement, l'interpella :

-Pas si vite, dit-il d'une voix calme, dissimulant en réalité cette colère qui le rongeait depuis déjà un moment.

Les bruits de pas derrière lui s'arrêtèrent.

-Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, continua-t-il, haussant un peu plus le ton, cette part de gâteau est à moi.

-À toi ?! répondit l'autre.

Cette réponse stupéfia Sacha. Non pas par ce qu'elle disait, mais par la voix qui venait de la délivrer.

-Encore ! se dit-il. C'est impossible !

Lentement, comme s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir, il se retourna.

-Non, lâcha-t-il contre son gré, alors qu'il eut fini son demi-tour.

-Comment-ça, non ? lança l'autre avec animosité.

Sacha semblait être plongé dans un mauvais rêve duquel il était impossible de s'extirper, condamné à rencontrer éternellement cette jeune fille aux cheveux couleur lavande, et ce pour le pire. Malédiction, triste sentence pour un si jeune garçon.

-Je veux dire que..., commença Sacha, décontenancé.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? interrompit abruptement la jeune fille. Hein ?

-J'étais sur le point de...

-Écoute, interrompit-elle derechef, se rapprochant d'un air menaçant et pointant son index sur le torse du jeune garçon, tu m'as assez énervé pour aujourd'hui ! Ok ? Tu renverses de la nourriture sur mes vêtements; soit. Tu fonces sur moi sans aucune raison; pourquoi pas si c'est ce que tu aimes faire. Mais en plus de ça tu veux maintenant prendre _ma_ part de gâteau ?!

- _Ta_ part de gâteau ?! rétorqua Sacha, retrouvant subitement sa confiance en lui et reculant d'un pas pour se libérer de la menace que représentait la jeune fille. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est moi le premier qui suis arrivé ici ! C'est _ma_ part de gâteau !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant j'ai beau regarder, je vois pas ton nom écrit dessus.

-Tu cherches les embrouilles, c'est ça ? réagit-il avec agressivité tandis qu'il brandissait son poing en avant.

-Moi, me battre avec toi, un pauvre nabot qui ne sait même pas se tenir sur ses deux jambes ? railla-t-elle sans décolérer pour autant.

-Répète ça pour voir, cria Sacha prêt à se jeter sur elle.

-T'as très bien entendu, nabot, insista la jeune fille, appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

S'en était trop. Sacha ne put se contrôler davantage. Sans hésiter, il se jeta sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière, aussi énervée que lui semblait-il, bondit également, prête à en découdre.

Le combat fut violent, brutal, intense. Coups de poing, coups de pied, griffures, morsures tout y passait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retint. Ils voulaient aller jusqu'au bout et laissèrent exprimer toute la rage et la colère qu'ils avaient accumulées au cour de cette soirée. Anéantir l'adverse, voilà quel était leur objectif.

-Tu vas voir de quoi j'suis capable ! dit Sacha, avant de recevoir un violent coup au visage.

-Vas-y ! Pour l'instant j'ai rien vu ! dit la jeune dresseuse, les cheveux tirés par son adversaire.

Tous les voyageurs arrêtèrent leurs affaires et observèrent le combat, certains bouches bées, d'autres s'égosillant pour alerter le personnel en agitant frénétiquement et inutilement les bras. La bagarre semblait s'éterniser et s'intensifier à mesure que les secondes, puis les minutes, s'écoulaient. Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, mais elle fut fort heureusement écourtée. En peu de temps, les membres du personnel fondirent sur les deux trouble-fêtes et finirent enfin, avec difficulté, par les séparer. D'abord la jeune dresseuse dont les bras furent maintenus par un serveur, puis Sacha qui fut vigoureusement retenu par l'homme au tablier. Ils se firent alors face, à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, maintenus comme l'on maintenait deux chiens enragés en laisses. Au centre, à l'endroit où ils s'étaient battus, gisait la part de gâteau, écrasée, éparpillée sur la moquette. Elle était immangeable désormais. Alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme au tablier, Sacha s'arrêta, médusé, découvrant sur le sol ce qu'il avait désiré récupérer. Il la fixa longuement, comme l'on fixait un ami tombé au combat. Elle semblait représenter beaucoup pour lui, bien plus qu'une simple part de gâteau. Destinée, elle lui avait été destinée. Elle avait été à lui et rien qu'à lui. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, et certainement pas cette maudite fille. Il fallait au plus vite venger cet affront, cette injustice.

L'expression choquée du jeune garçon se changea alors soudain en fureur. Les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, il releva la tête, posant un regard noir sur la jeune fille.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, dit-il d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Haletante, la dresseuse se contenta simplement de le regarder avec froideur.

-Tu vas me le payer, poursuivit Sacha d'une voix étrange, soudain devenue rauque. Tu vas me le payer pour avoir gâché cette soirée.

-GÂCHÉ CETTE SOIRÉE ?! vociféra la jeune fille, ne pouvant plus rester muette.

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un brouhaha indescriptible. Les deux dresseurs aboyèrent, s'insultèrent l'un l'autre, se rejetèrent la faute mutuellement, tandis que les membres du personnel tentaient désespérément de les ramener à la raison, s'efforçant de faire entendre leurs voix à travers tout ce tumulte. Ils se débattirent comme des diables et réussirent presque à se libérer de leurs garde-fous. Ces derniers eurent du mal à les retenir tant les deux dresseurs y mettaient de la force. Celle-ci semblait s'être décuplée chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Malheureux furent les voyageurs venus passer un agréable dîner.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! ordonnait l'homme au tablier entre deux insultes. Vous allez vous calmer, oui ?

-Arrêter vos chamailleries, s'il vous plaît ! ajoutait le serveur. Les enfants, je vous en prie.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être époumonés durant de longues minutes que Sacha et la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent, enfin. Le silence suivit, s'installant durablement et seulement perturbé par quelques réactions isolées de la part des « spectateurs ». Essoufflés, fatigués - plus par cette ultime altercation que par le combat qu'ils avaient fait -, les deux dresseurs se regardèrent sans dire mots. Ils paraissaient continuer leur querelle à travers les froids regards qu'ils se jetèrent.

-C'est pas possible! reprit l'homme au tablier, le front perlé de sueur. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour arrêter des gamins en colère d'nos jours ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez pas autre chose à faire que de nous casser les pieds ? Pas possible cette histoire. À votre âge j'faisais autre chose d'mes journées. Le travail vous connaissez ? Dix heures dans les champs de la vieille Johto, et le soir j'étais aux fourneaux, travaillant comme un...

-Vous digressez mon cher, interrompit un voyageur, l'air hautain et sensiblement dérangé comme l'on dérangeait un spectateur au théâtre.

-Quoi ? demanda l'homme au tablier, ignorant visiblement l'un des termes utilisés.

Le voyageur afficha une moue de mépris. Impatient de régler le différend entre Sacha et la jeune fille, le serveur prit à son tour la parole:

-Écoutez les enfants, dit-il, on va pas y passer toute la nuit. Le travail nous attend et on ne peut pas rester là, éternellement, à vous surveiller. Donc s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, au nom de tous, je vous en supplie, arrêtez.

-Très bien, dirent de suite les concernés, sur un même ton.

Le serveur et l'homme au tablier les lâchèrent alors, méfiants et sur le qui-vive. Après s'être assurés qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus, ils finirent par quitter les lieux, priant au passage les voyageurs de bien vouloir reprendre leurs occupations. La foule se dissipa alors petit à petit, laissant ainsi Sacha et la jeune dresseuse à nouveau seuls.

-Tu veux te venger, dit la jeune dresseuse, c'est ça ?

Sans attendre de réponse elle reprit :

-Alors retrouve moi à minuit, sur le pont arrière du navire. On réglera ça avec un combat Pokémon, à la loyale. Tu y sera ?

-Oh, oui qu'j'y serai ! répondit Sacha, une étrange lueur scintillant aux fonds de ses yeux.

La jeune fille rit, d'un rire amer atténué par la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Sacha.

-Accepter un combat Pokémon pour régler une querelle de ce genre, j'trouve ça pathétique. Comme si les Pokémons ne servaient qu'à ça, se battre.

Sacha faillit s'énerver de plus belle. Il réussit cependant à se contrôler. Il avait soudain comprit que cette jeune fille cherchait à le mettre hors de lui.

-N'oublie pas, reprit-elle, toujours décidée à faire ce combat Pokémon. Minuit sur le pont arrière.

Elle fit alors volte-face et quitta Sacha, le regard de ce dernier toujours posé sur elle. Lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, la pression redescendit d'un coup emportant avec elle une bonne partie de sa colère. Pas assez cependant pour qu'il renonçât au duel à venir.


	5. Le premier combat après la défaite

Le vent était froid et fort, la lune haute et pâle. Elle apparaissait de temps en temps entre quelques trouées de nuages ; de rapides et bas nuages qui formaient d'immenses traînées s'étendant jusque dans l'obscurité du lointain horizon. La mer, quoique encore calme, paraissait menaçante sous ce ciel inquiétant. Immense étendue désormais noire, gigantesque gouffre duquel rien ne pouvait s'échapper, elle n'émettait qu'un faible et effrayant son, masqué par intermittence sous le vent rugissant.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, se dit Sacha, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, parcourant le pont bâbord en se collant contre un mur.

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait de nuit et en plein milieu de l'océan sur le pont d'un navire. La vision du paysage alentour lui était particulièrement terrifiante. Peu importe où il regardait, que ce fût au sud, à l'ouest ou au nord, il ne voyait que du noir.

-Pika...pika...

Pikachu l'avait accompagné. Il n'avait pas oublié la dispute avec son dresseur -loin de là-, mais il avait jugé nécessaire de participer au duel. Pour lui, le lien qui unissait les Pokémons et leurs dresseurs était un lien puissant qu'il fallait à tout prix entretenir. Les différends, querelles et disputes n'étaient quant à eux que de simples obstacles qu'il fallait surmonter ensemble. Pikachu tâchait donc de laisser sa rancune de côté, le temps d'un combat. D'ailleurs il s'y préparait déjà, mentalement du moins. Physiquement, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Frigorifié par le froid mordant, il s'agrippait à l'épaule de son dresseur, la fourrure hérissée et claquant des dents.

-Tout va bien... je suis sur le bateau, continuait Sacha d'une voix devenue tremblante sous l'effet du froid et de la peur. Je vais rester sur ce pont, je ne vais pas tomber à l'eau. Je vais rester sur ce pont et je ne vais pas...

Soudain le vent s'intensifia. Il devint très puissant, passant de rugissant à hurlant. La force qu'il exerça sur Sacha fut telle qu'il bascula d'un seul coup en arrière, vers les eaux glacées de l'océan. Le dresseur faillit passer par-dessus bord. Par chance, il se heurta au bastingage et fit face à la mer, penché vers elle. Terrorisé par la vue de l'eau en contrebas, il se redressa vivement et lutta du mieux qu'il put contre le vent pour se retourner. Lorsqu'il eut fini son laborieux demi-tour, il comprit pourquoi le vent s'était brusquement accentué. Il était arrivé sur le pont arrière du navire.

-Nous... enfin... pont arrière, peina-t-il à dire, ses paroles entrecoupées par les bourrasques de vent.

Ses mains s'engourdirent et ses joues rougirent. L'air froid lui fouetta le visage à tel point que des larmes submergèrent ses yeux. Il lui était impossible de distinguer la moindre silhouette, la moindre ombre sur le pont, tant ces derniers étaient humides. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir la jeune fille, il devrait lutter contre le vent. Il s'avança alors plus en avant, le dos courbé, se protégeant des puissantes rafales de ses bras. De temps en temps, il jetait quelques coups d'œil par-dessus ces derniers, cherchant du regard un abri salutaire. Pikachu, assailli par le souffle glacé, se déplaça de l'épaule au dos du dresseur. Celui-ci représentait une bien piètre protection pour le petit Pokémon. Quand bien même il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour l'éviter, le vent lui cinglait inexorablement le corps. Les deux compagnons prièrent pour que tout cela cessât au plus vite.

-IL...FAUT...ABRI...VITE, hurlait Sacha aussi fort qu'il le put, tout en s'efforçant de maintenir le cap.

Il était sur le point de s'effondrer au sol sous l'effet du froid combiné à la puissance du vent, lorsqu'il vit, à quelques pas devant lui, l'un des nombreux guindeaux du navires autour desquels s'enroulaient les aussières, gros cordages servant à l'amarrage. La taille de ce dernier était suffisamment importante pour le protéger du vent. À sa vue, Sacha se précipita derrière pour s'y abriter.

-Enfin, dit-il sans être cette fois-ci interrompu par le vent, alors qu'il s'était assis. Il fait meilleur ici.

Il releva son col et se frotta vigoureusement les mains pour reprendre l'usage de celles-ci et se réchauffer ne serait qu'un peu. Il commençait à se demander si la jeune fille avait fait exprès de choisir un tel endroit pour un combat Pokémon.

-Le pont arrière, pfff, reprit-il énervé. Mais quelle idée. Le bateau est grand, 'y a plein d'autres endroits pour faire un duel ! Mais non, il faut que ce soit sur le pont arrière, là où on peut tomber à l'eau et mourir de froid.

-Alors comme ça on se plaint !

Sacha sursauta. Il venait d'entendre très distinctement ces mots provenir de sa gauche, et ce malgré le fort vent qui continuait à souffler alentour. Tournant la tête, il vit alors la jeune fille, assise derrière les surbaux encadrant l'une des écoutilles du pont arrière, bien protégée du terrible souffle.

-Ah... T...T'es là, répondit le dresseur décontenancé par cette brusque apparition et tentant de prendre, avec peu de succès il faut dire, un air détaché. Pas... pas du tout je m'plains pas. J'aime le vent. Il ne me gêne absolument pas. Et puis... et puis j'ai pas froid...

Son comportement grotesque ne convainquit pas la jeune fille, surtout qu'elle avait observé sa démarche pénible pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle d'un ton qui montrait très clairement qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée duper par le piètre jeu d'acteur du garçon. Même moi j'ai froid. Et pourtant j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans les hautes montagnes.

Elle monta légèrement la tête pour ne laisser dépasser que ses yeux par-dessus les surbaux de l'écoutille et observa l'est, direction d'où provenait le vent. Presque aussitôt, elle se rabaissa, puis frotta ses globes de ses deux poings pour essuyer quelques larmes avant de continuer :

-On l'appelle le Vent du Nord. Un vent permanent et très puissant, certainement le plus puissant au monde. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Aucune terre, aucune banquise, aucun obstacle... Il poursuit éternellement sa course, au-dessus de la Ceinture de Glace, sans jamais perdre sa terrible force.

-La Ceinture de Glace ? répéta lentement Sacha, comme en écho.

-La Ceinture de Glace est une gigantesque bande d'eaux froides bornée par des eaux plus chaudes et entourant le globe à cette latitude, poursuivit la jeune fille. C'est cette étrange disposition des eaux qui confère au Vent du Nord sa force. Autrefois, de nombreux marins trop imprudents ou téméraires trouvèrent la mort dans cette dangereuse région. Et je peux te dire que ce vent y était pour beaucoup. Aujourd'hui encore les accidents ne sont pas si rares que ça. On ne compte plus le nombre de navires disparus ou coulés ici. Et tu vois, là-bas ?

Elle pointa du doigt l'obscurité de la mer, face à eux.

-On n'y voit rien, pas vrai ? Eh bien, derrière ce noir complet se cache un véritable champ d'icebergs. Oui, il fait si froid à la surface de l'eau que la glace ne fond même pas. Les icebergs ne représentent pas de véritables obstacles contre le Vent du Nord parce qu'ils sont trop petits. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont assez gros pour causer des dommages irréversibles sur les bateaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le risque serait que le vent pousse le navire vers les blocs de glace et le fasse couler. C'est pour ça qu'il faut rester extrêmement vigilant, sur le qui-vive, à chaque instant, de jour comme de nuit. Heureusement, de nos jours il y a des tas d'instruments sur les bateaux pour permettre aux marins d'éviter de se prendre ces pièges de la nature.

Elle avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur le sujet. Elle venait de délivrer toutes ces explications avec une voix absorbante et une clarté surprenante, de manière posée et calme. Ce n'était pas la jeune fille avec laquelle Sacha s'était battu tout à l'heure. Ce combat ne semblait d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais eu lieu. À vrai dire, pendant un court instant, Sacha eut même l'impression d'écouter une amie. Elle n'avait laissé transparaître aucune animosité, seulement une forte passion. Une passion qui s'était reflétée et qui se reflétait encore un instant dans ses noires yeux rêveurs.

-Alors vient pas me dire que t'as pas froid et que t'apprécies le vent ! finit-elle avec dureté, fixant Sacha d'un regard sévère en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Le garçon, après un rapide mouvement en arrière, resta un instant bouche bée, choqué et apeuré par ce brusque changement de ton.

-T'as perdu ta langue ? demanda la jeune dresseuse avec agressivité.

Ça avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Tout cela n'avait dû être qu'un songe, pensa Sacha. Encore un instant muet sous le coup de cette désillusion, il finit par parler.

-J'ai pas du tout perdu ma langue ! dit-il d'une voix forte qu'il voulait emplie, en vain, d'un semblant d'assurance. J'allais justement te proposer de passer au combat après ces belles explications.

-Très bien ! Allons-y alors !

La jeune dresseuse se leva d'un bond. D'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité du pont arrière, légèrement du côté tribord. Là, elle s'arrêta ; puis, se retournant, elle fit face au pont, comme attendant l'arrivée de son adversaire pour le combat. Sa queue de cheval ondulait sous les bourrasques de vent. Aussi puissantes étaient-elles, ces dernières ne semblaient pas la gêner ni même lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Elle restait au contraire bien droite et ne montrait aucun signe de peur ou de fatigue. Elle était de toute évidence déterminée à mener ce combat, ce malgré les mauvaises conditions météorologiques et l'heure tardive. Sacha n'en fut que plus angoissé. Contrairement à sa rivale, le vent l'effrayait. Le son qu'il produisait, la force qu'il exerçait, le froid qui l'accompagnait ; tout lui semblait hostile. Ajoutés à cela la perspective de tomber dans l'eau glacée et les roulis du navire, et il se retrouva tétanisé. Il regardait la jeune fille et priait pour qu'elle l'invitât à mener ce duel à l'intérieur, à l'abri du vent. Mais rien n'y fit, la dresseuse ne bougea pas.

-Tu... dépêches...on...toute... nuit, entendit le garçon mêlé au sifflement du vent.

C'était elle, l'impatiente et impitoyable jeune fille. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait à nouveau faire face au vent s'il voulait conserver son honneur et sa dignité.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, comme soudain déréglé par quelques troubles sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il se mit à respirer par la bouche pour pallier le manque d'oxygène. La peur l'étreignit. La peur du vent, mais aussi celle de la défaite. Ce combat allait être son tout premier depuis son échec en Ligue Indigo. Il était encore meurtri par ce triste événement, encore sous le choc, peut-être même qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Et pourtant, il devrait se lever et se montrer fort, particulièrement devant elle. Il ne voulait pas être ridiculisé, il ne le supporterait pas. De toute façon, s'il restait sur place, il finirait probablement par mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou de honte. Ce fut du moins ce qu'il se dit avant de se redresser à son tour.

Debout, il se rendit peu confiant à l'opposé de son adversaire par rapport au centre du pont arrière, de telle sorte à laisser un vaste espace entre lui et ce dernier. Les deux dresseurs face à face se fixèrent alors un long moment, moment au cours duquel Sacha compta et recompta machinalement le nombre de pokéballs dans ses poches, toujours terrifié par le cri du vent et appréhendant le début du combat. Il y en avait exactement quatre, pas une de plus ni une de moins. Cela ne suffisait pas pour mener un combat classique où six Pokémons étaient requis. Sacha le savait bien. Et le simple fait de le savoir ne le rassura pas. Au contraire, il se mit davantage de pression se disant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix garder les quatre Pokémons en état de combattre sinon quoi il perdrait inévitablement le duel. Il commença alors à ruminer, cherchant désespérément une bonne stratégie pour compenser ce handicap en attendant le début du combat.

La distance qui les séparait et le fort vent ne leur permettaient pas de communiquer normalement. Ils attendirent ainsi que l'un ou l'autre se décidât enfin à envoyer une pokéball. Et ils patientèrent longtemps. La tension en devint insoutenable, à tel point que des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur le front de Sacha, et ce malgré le froid. Le jeune dresseur n'avait aucune idée du premier Pokémon qu'il enverrait. Il comptait avant tout agir en fonction du choix de l'adversaire.

-Il faut la laisser commencer, se dit-il, sinon elle aura un avantage sur moi durant tout le combat.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas décidée à envoyer le premier Pokémon. Elle resta immobile, figée comme une statue, le regard empli d'une effrayante détermination.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? continua-t-il, les gouttes de sueurs abondant sur sa face.

Une minute passa, puis deux et trois... et aucun des deux dresseurs n'avait encore fait le premier pas. L'atmosphère s'appesantissait petit à petit, et Sacha n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

-Non... non... il ne faut pas commencer... il ne faut pas envoyer la première pokéball..., se dit-il.

Il lutta intérieurement pour résister à cette pression psychologique, mais aussi extérieurement contre le vent et le froid. La tâche fut si difficile qu'il commença à trembler de tous ses membres et haleta comme en proie à une terrible fièvre.

-Je... ne... commencerai... pas...

Il lutta, encore et encore, lorsque son corps sembla soudain ne plus lui appartenir. Ce dernier, trop fatigué par toutes ces tensions, le désobéit fatalement. Il ne le contrôla plus. Sa main droite frémissante saisit lentement une pokéball, et, d'une même lenteur, se retira de sa poche. Son buste se tourna d'un quart sur la droite et il arma son bras d'un geste plus mécanique que naturel. Enfin, ce fut sa langue qui désobéit à sa volonté.

-BULBIZARRE, GO ! cria-t-il tout en lançant la pokéball.

Celle-ci retomba sur le pont et émit une lueur rouge caractéristique. Bulbizarre apparut alors presque instantanément.

-BULBI..., commença le Pokémon, avant que l'implacable vent, accompagné du froid mordant, ne le saisît et ne stoppât ses paroles.

En le voyant, la jeune fille eut un petit rire.

-Il a fini par craquer, dit-elle, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ça commence bien.

Maintenant que Bulbizarre était lancé, elle prit le plus grand des soins pour choisir un Pokémon capable de lui faire face. Elle examina ainsi chacune de ses pokéballs, se murmurant à elle-même.

-...non, je vais te garder pour après... non, toi aussi... non, toujours pas...Ah !

Elle rangea toutes ses pokéballs dans sa poche exceptée une seule qu'elle tint encore en main et qu'elle regarda un long moment.

-J'espère que tu es déjà aller à Johto, dit-elle d'un air sournois, comme s'adressant à Sacha et relevant les yeux sur lui.

Elle arma son bras, la pokéball toujours à la main, et l'envoya d'un geste vif sur le terrain.

-Parfait ! MALOSSE, À TOI ! lança-t-elle avec force alors qu'elle lâchait la pokéball.

Cette dernière retomba également sur le pont et émit la même lueur rouge caractéristique. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne laissa pas échapper un Bulbizarre, ni aucun autre Pokémon que Sacha avait déjà vu. Au lieu de ça, un chien massif à l'aspect robuste et féroce venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci était petit, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins imposant. De puissants muscles dessinaient sa silhouette et son regard dur et sans pitié laissait transparaître une forte agressivité. Sa fourrure était entièrement noire, comme le noir suivant le passage du feu sur l'herbe sèche, excepté sur le ventre où elle apparaissait rouge orangée, couleur que l'on retrouvait également sur le museau. Il arborait d'impressionnantes excroissances osseuses, au niveau du crâne et du dos, qui semblaient être les prolongements respectifs de la boîte crânienne et des côtes. De pareilles protubérances se retrouvaient également sur les chevilles et les poignets du Malosse. Tous ces détails contribuaient à lui donner un air de chien de l'enfer, de monstre sans-cœur, de créature violente qui n'avait rien à voir avec tous les Pokémons que Sacha avait déjà rencontrés. Lorsqu'il le vit, le dresseur ressentit un étrange sentiment, mélange d'une grande curiosité et d'une crainte floue. Il n'avait aucune idée de la puissance de ce Malosse ni même de quel type il était, mais il lui sembla, rien qu'en l'observant, qu'il devait être redoutable, tout particulièrement en combat.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il porta sa main à l'une des poches de son gilet et tâtonna à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'arrêter une première fois. Il tâtonna l'autre poche du gilet, et s'arrêta une deuxième fois. Il tâtonna alors successivement les poches de son pantalon, une nouvelle fois les poches du gilet, et une dernière fois celles de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il eut vérifié et revérifié le contenu de chacune d'entre elles, il s'arrêta derechef. Il resta alors impassible, comme vide d'émotions ; puis, soudain, après un instant, son visage afficha une expression d'ahurissement complet et de vive inquiétude. Il avait de toute évidence commis une grave erreur.

-Non ! Pas maintenant ! se dit-il alarmé.

Il retraça chaque événement depuis le début de cette soirée pour comprendre comment et à quel moment il avait pu faire une telle erreur. L'instant lui revint alors. Il ne l'avait pas pris en sortant de sa cabine et l'avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il l'avait oublié. Pour dire vrai, même s'il y avait pensé, il ne l'aurait certainement pas pris, jugeant probablement cela inutile et pensant qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de découvrir de nouveau Pokémon sur le bateau. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, en plein combat, devant un Pokémon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Toujours garder le pokédex sur soi ! Toujours ! se martela-t-il tout en tapotant son front du poing. Ça m'apprendra à faire n'importe quoi. (ses yeux se posèrent sur le Malosse adverse) Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il a l'air d'être de type feu... mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Peut-être que c'est encore un de ses pièges... Je ferais mieux de tenter une attaque avec Bulbizarre et voir la réaction adverse. J'aurai certainement le temps de réagir en conséquence après un premier tour. Et puis, au pire, Bulbizarre est résistant, il ne peut pas être mis KO par une seule attaque de type feu.

Il réfléchit alors un instant. Il ne savait pas quelle attaque lancer, mais il lui fallait réagir le plus vite possible, sinon quoi il se ferait doubler par l'adversaire. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas utiliser une attaque de type plante, une attaque d'un autre type étant préférable face à ce Pokémon encore inconnu, mais probablement de type feu.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, se dit-il.

Il réajusta sa casquette et prit une grande inspiration.

-BULBIZARRE ATTAQUE BELIER ! cria-t-il soudain d'une voix portant ses mots jusqu'aux oreilles dudit Pokémon, pointant le Malosse adverse du doigt.

Obéissant sans hésiter, et ce malgré les faibles températures et le vent glacé, Bulbizarre se rua tête baissée vers l'adversaire avec une vitesse des plus prodigieuses, particulièrement pour un Pokémon considéré comme lent. Tel un navire fendant l'eau de sa proue, il brisa l'air de son crâne. Même le puissant vent ne put l'arrêter. Le choc serait violent, ou plutôt il l'aurait été. Alors que ce dernier semblait imminent, le Malosse fit un rapide bond de côté et esquiva l'attaque de Bulbizarre par la droite.

-MALOSSE ATTAQUE FLAMMÈCHE ! hurla aussitôt la jeune dresseuse.

Le chien noir enchaîna sans interruption, et, se retournant vers Bulbizarre qui était emporté par son élan, ouvrit la gueule de laquelle s'échappa de petites flammes. À première vue, elles semblaient tout à fait inoffensives, pas plus dangereuses que la flamme émanant d'un briquet. Il n'en était rien. Rapidement, Bulbizarre fut assailli de toutes parts, brûlé çà et là par une myriade de flammèches. Ce que Sacha avait tant redouté était arrivé.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il se tenait la tête l'air affolé.

Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, mais visiblement pas assez. Dès que les premières flammes furent lancées, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêter et sa gorge se resserrer d'un coup. Il regretta d'avoir laissé Bulbizarre sur le terrain. Il regretta ce choix, tout comme il avait regretté d'avoir utilisé Dracaufeu auparavant. En y repensant, son visage se crispa violemment, tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour observer le sol comme pris d'une grande honte et se sentant soudain comme incapable.

-C'est pas...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage se relâcha et devint grave. Il se parla alors à lui-même :

-Si je veux changer, si je veux avancer, si je veux devenir un grand dresseur, il va falloir passer à autre chose, passer au-delà de ça, de ce souvenir. Je ne peux pas continuer à ruminer sans arrêt. Je dois changer.

Il releva alors la tête et fixa la dresseuse d'un regard inébranlable. Celle-ci continuait à l'observer, toujours avec le même sourire narquois. De toute évidence elle se réjouissait des terribles blessures que venait d'infliger Malosse à Bulbizarre. Ce dernier avait été gravement touché et vacillait à présent dangereusement. Il ne ferait pas long feu s'il continuait à combattre.

-Reviens Bulbizarre, ordonna Sacha tout en tendant son bras face à lui, la pokéball à la main.

Le Pokémon rejoignit cette dernière dans un éclair rougeâtre.

-Désolé, continua Sacha, s'adressant maintenant à la pokéball, alors qu'il la regardait au creux de sa main. C'était un risque à prendre.

Il la remit dans sa poche, et, sûr de lui, il en ressortit immédiatement une autre. Animé par un fort désir de vengeance, il s'empressa d'envoyer son deuxième Pokémon sur le terrain.

-CARAPUCE, FAIS LUI MORDRE LA POUSSIÉRE ! hurla-t-il tout en lançant la nouvelle pokéball.

Le Pokémon apparut aussitôt et découvrit, juste en face de lui, le redoutable Malosse qui le jaugeait déjà d'un air menaçant. Terrifié par ce dernier dès les premiers instants où il posa le regard sur lui et fort surpris par la force du vent, Carapuce se tétanisa. Rapidement, il apparut comme sensiblement réticent à combattre dans de telles conditions, face à un tel adversaire, affichant une expression de fatigue et de peur et grelottant de tous ses membres. Mais cela avait bien peu d'importance. Sacha savait parfaitement comment lui faire retrouver sa vigueur et l'envie de combattre.

-Il est de type feu, précisa le jeune dresseur à l'attention de son Pokémon. Mets le KO rapidement mais essaye de garder tes forces pour la suite.

La perspective d'affronter un Pokémon de type feu rendit soudain Carapuce plus enclin au combat. Il se voyait même déjà terrasser son adversaire sans trop d'efforts.

-Il ne peut rien faire contre Carapuce, reprit Sacha pour lui-même. Avec lui, c'est sûr je vais le mettre KO. Mais il ne faut pas que je m'enflamme. Garder la tête froide, c'est la clé.

Une lueur d'espoir venait de resurgir au fond de lui. Et, petit à petit, cette lueur se transforma en une gerbe de lumière qui l'inonda tout entier. Plus que l'espoir, il reprit quelque peu confiance. Pourtant, rien n'était gagné. Le combat avait mal commencé et il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre l'adversaire, échouant avec sa première attaque. L'un de ses Pokémons était de plus très affaibli et ne pourrait probablement pas retourner sur le terrain, détail qui avait toute son importance lorsque l'on savait Sacha handicapé dans ce duel. Heureusement, le combat ne faisait que commencer, et, malgré le faible nombre de Pokémons en sa possession, il lui restait encore du temps pour reprendre le dessus. Mais il se devait de rester vigilant et de tirer profit de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui.

-Oui, garder la tête...

-MALOSSE REVIENT !

Un éclair rouge, et Malosse disparut, emportant avec lui l'espoir et la confiance de Sacha.

-Non..., dit-il médusé.

Il avait été tellement certain de la supériorité de Carapuce sur Malosse et du KO à venir de ce dernier qu'il en avait oublié le simple fait que celui-ci pût être rappelé par sa dresseuse. En proie au stress, la boule au ventre, il déglutit et attendit avec appréhension l'arrivée du prochain Pokémon.

-Ça va être à toi, dit la jeune dresseuse de l'autre côté du terrain, s'adressant à la pokéball qu'elle tenait dans la main. FARFURET, À TOI DE JOUER ! lança-t-elle immédiatement.

Sacha n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Encore une fois l'adversaire venait d'envoyer un Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Un être bipède à l'aspect chapardeur, sournois, voire moqueur, presque à l'image de sa dresseuse, venait de faire son apparition et se grattait la tête en tournant celle-ci frénétiquement pour regarder de-ci, de-là, comme indifférent au combat qui se déroulait. Sa nonchalance inquiéta moins Sacha que la musculature du Malosse. Mais il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de remettre en question ses premières impressions. Qu'était-ce encore ? À quel type avait-il affaire ? Quels étaient les points forts et les points faibles de cette créature au teint bleu acier, aux quatre étranges plumes roses et aux énormes griffes acérées ? Tant d'interrogations auxquelles le dresseur ne put donner réponse. Il ne put qu'observer et se questionner.

-Bon je vais pas perdre mon temps, se dit-il après un examen minutieux du Farfuret. Je commence sérieusement à avoir froid et j'ai pas envie de passer des heures à réfléchir pour que mon Pokémon se fasse finalement mettre KO.

Il observa une dernière fois le Pokémon adverse, puis agit.

-CARAPUCE, PISTOLET À O ! cria-t-il, le doigt de nouveau pointé vers l'adversaire.

En réponse à cet ordre, Carapuce se gonfla, emmagasinant ainsi une grande quantité d'eau, jusqu'au point de devenir presque aussi rond qu'un ballon. Alors qu'il fut comme sur le point d'exploser, il fit brusquement jaillir de sa gueule un puissant jet d'eau tout droit en direction du Farfuret. Il fallut peu de temps pour que celui-ci parcourût la distance qui se trouvait entre les deux Pokémons. Le tir fut si violent qu'il continua même au-delà, se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

-Aaah ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en se jetant sur le côté pour éviter in extremis le jet d'eau.

-Ouais ! Bien joué Carapuce ! s'exclama Sacha en serrant les poings et en affichant une expression de victoire. En plein dans le mille ! Il doit être sacrement amoché maintenant. Oh...

Son expression changea du tout au tout. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien là où s'était tenu le Farfuret, si ce n'était les grosses lames de bois composant le parquet du pont recouvertes de l'eau que venait de projeter Carapuce. Le Pokémon s'était volatilisé. Avait-il reçu l'attaque ? Avait-il été projeté par la puissance du jet d'eau jusque dans la mer ? Sacha l'ignorait. Il chercha désespérément du regard le Pokémon, regardant frénétiquement à droite et à gauche comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Farfuret.

-Hé hé !

La jeune dresseuse, sur le sol, riait d'un rire méchant, discret et imperceptible pour les oreilles de Sacha. Mais, bien qu'il ne pût l'entendre, le garçon comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en la regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là ? dit-il énervé et craintif, s'attardant un moment sur la dresseuse.

La jeune fille se releva lentement et avec une assurance qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Il ne connaît pas la ruse légendaire, ni la rapidité des Farfurets, dit-elle, regardant son adversaire comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie.

Le garçon déglutit de nouveau et se remit à chercher le Farfuret disparu d'un air inquiet. Inquiet, Carapuce ne l'était pas moins. Le Pokémon afficha de nouveau l'expression de fatigue et de peur qu'il avait eu en rentrant sur le terrain.

-Où est-il ? se demanda Sacha, de plus en plus perturbé par cette disparition.

La situation rendit la pénombre environnante et le hurlement du vent plus effrayant qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été. Ces derniers ne permirent pas de voir ou d'entendre correctement quoi que ce fût. Soudain pourtant, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre avant de disparaître dans le sifflement du vent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se firent de nouveau entendre, accompagnés cette fois-ci par des sons qui semblaient être dus à des grattements sur le sol.

-Il parcourt le pont, pensa Sacha, prêtant l'oreille à la moindre variation sonore et balayant de ses yeux écarquillés l'espace devant lui. Fais-très-attention-Carapuce, dit-il à haute voix, articulant avec insistance chacun des mots qu'il prononçait.

Le Pokémon, poussé par la crainte, se plaqua contre le sol en prévision d'une attaque à venir, prêt à rentrer dans sa carapace. Ce comportement fit rire davantage la jeune dresseuse.

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit-elle l'air satisfait en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Ton Pokémon ne pourra pas éviter l'attaque. VAS-Y FARFURET, COMBO-GRIFFE MAINTENANT !

Sans crier gare, le Pokémon surgit de la pénombre et bondit sur Carapuce en un laps de temps si court que Sacha ne vit qu'une forme floue. Sitôt qu'il fondit sur sa proie, le Farfuret entama une série de coups de griffe avec des mouvements qu'il était impossible de suivre. Le pauvre Carapuce n'eut pas même le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et encore moins de se protéger à l'intérieur de sa carapace, qu'il fut violemment frappé au visage par les énormes griffes tranchantes. Voyant son Pokémon en difficulté, Sacha n'hésita pas à lui venir en aide.

-CARAPUCE ATTAQUE TOUR RAPIDE ! ordonna-t-il.

Carapuce s'exécuta et tourna sur lui-même aussi vite qu'il le put. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, Farfuret effectua un salto arrière et, par petits bonds, retourna en un éclair juste en face de sa dresseuse. Cette prouesse stupéfia Sacha. Le Farfuret avait esquivé l'attaque et s'était déplacé avec une aisance et une facilité si déconcertantes que le dresseur en resta bouche bée, cillant des paupières durant un long instant. Tour Rapide avait permis à Carapuce de s'extirper de la tempête de coups de griffe, mais le Pokémon adverse n'avait pas même été touché ! Que devait-il donc bien faire pour atteindre l'adversaire ?

-Tout va bien Carapuce ? s'enquit Sacha, les yeux toujours rivés sur Farfuret.

-Cara, Carapuce... répondit le Pokémon, le souffle court.

Physiquement, l'attaque ne l'avait pas très affaibli, mis à part de méchantes entailles sur le visage desquelles coulait un peu de sang ; mais il apparut tout de même choqué et apeuré. La rapidité de l'adversaire ne l'avait pas mis en confiance. Le Farfuret semblait imprévisible et très rusé. Sa dresseuse, elle, paraissait entraînée et posséder une stratégie longuement réfléchie. Mais, bien plus que la stratégie, la fourberie semblait de toute évidence être le maître-mot chez cette jeune fille. Son comportement ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Attaquer par surprise, après s'être caché dans la pénombre, Sacha n'avait jamais encore vu ça.

-C'est bien, dit la jeune fille de plus en plus satisfaite, d'une voix forte pour qu'elle puisse se faire entendre par son Pokémon, mais pas assez pour que Sacha l'entendît. On va rire un peu. Attaque feinte.

À ces mots, Farfuet s'avança de quelques pas, la marche étrange, comme féline, et le dos rond. Il se déplaçait à présent à quatre pattes d'un air mollasson qui contrastait fortement avec la vivacité dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt. Son comportement paraissait très étrange, au point même d'en faire douter Sacha. Peut-être que Carapuce l'avait finalement atteint, pensa-t-il. Mais, quand bien même il envisageait cette hypothèse, le dresseur ne délaissa pas sa vigilance.

-Reste sur tes gardes Carapuce, dit-il, observant l'étrange Pokémon se mouvoir.

Le Farfuret continua d'avancer. Et plus il avança, plus il marcha de travers, à l'image des crabes. Il semblait décrire une sorte de courbe qui le mènerait petit à petit vers la droite de Carapuce. Ce dernier, étonné, mais aussi effrayé, reculait au fur et à mesure que son adversaire approchait.

-Ne te laisse pas intimider, reprit Sacha avec rudesse, voyant son Pokémon effarouché. Ne recule plus. Prépare-toi à l'attaquer dès qu'il sera à portée.

Carapuce, à son corps défendant, s'immobilisa et attendit l'arrivée du Farfuret. La bête s'approcha, pas à pas, d'un air de plus en plus étrange, malsain, inquiétant. Elle s'approcha... jusqu'à être à portée de Carapuce.

-MAINTENANT CARAPUCE, ATTAQUE MORSURE ! cria Sacha.

Le Pokémon se jeta sur son adversaire et, tête la première, heurta avec force le sol. Stupéfié par ce qui venait de se produire et quelque peu confus, il commença à se redresser pour reprendre au plus vite le combat. Soudain, il fut frappé d'un puissant coup sur la nuque qui le refit heurter le sol. Cette fois-ci, il ne le quitta pas. Sonné par la violence du choc, il ne put se relever.

-LÈVE-TOI CARAPUCE, hurla Sacha, dans un vain et triste effort. LÈVE-TOI JE T'EN SUPPLIE.

-C'EST PERDU D'AVANCE, lui répondit la dresseuse, avec un réalisme implacable. IL NE POURRA PAS SE RELEVER.

-NE L'ÉCOUTE PAS CARAPUCE. JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS, JE SAIS QUE TU PEUX TE RELEVER.

-Pathétique.

Carapuce gisait encore à terre, inconscient, l'étrange Farfuret bondissant frénétiquement autour de lui et tournant régulièrement la tête à la manière des poules. Ce dernier semblait s'assurer du KO de son adversaire.

-Lève-toi je t'en supplie..., continua Sacha, baissant son regard vers le sol et diminuant la voix au fur et à mesure que son désespoir grandissait.

-FARF... !

Le dresseur releva brusquement la tête. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Farfuret, projeté par un violent jet d'eau, glissait le long des lames de bois, et termina sa glissade contre le bastingage. Il avait été touché de plein fouet. Sacha, stupéfait, tourna vers sa droite des yeux écarquillés. Il vit alors ce qu'il avait espéré. Là, debout, se tenait Carapuce.

-OH, CARPAUCE ! s'écria-t-il, avec une joie qu'il ne put contenir. JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS ! BIEN JOUÉ CARAPUCE !

Plus à gauche, Farfuret se relevait difficilement. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais, bien que le vent soufflait fort, il ne paraissait ressentir aucune sensation de froid. En l'observant, Sacha modéra sa joie. Le Pokémon s'ébroua, et, de plus belle, retourna avec son habituelle vivacité auprès de sa dresseuse, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Son habituelle vivacité ; c'était bien ce qui inquiéta le dresseur. Le Farfuret avait été touché, certes ; pourtant il semblait encore incroyablement dangereux.

-Il est bien trop rapide, se dit Sacha, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Carapuce est trop lent. Il a réussi à le toucher une fois, mais il ne l'aura pas une seconde fois. Je ferais mieux de le garder pour un autre Pokémon. Espérons que les suivants seront un peu plus gérables.

Il sortit une pokéball de sa poche.

-CARAPUCE REVIENS, poursuivit-il à haute voix, alors que le Pokémon disparaissait du terrain.

Il remit la pokéball là où il l'avait prise et n'en ressortit pas d'autre.

-Pikachu... dit-il.

-Pika ?

Depuis le début du combat, le petit Pokémon jaune s'était tenu silencieux à côté de son dresseur, observant avec grande attention le comportement de chacun des Pokémons adverses. Il avait ainsi analysé chaque fait et geste du Malosse et du Farfuret, et était à même de leur faire face. Il possédait de plus une rapidité bien supérieure à celle de Carapuce ou Bulbizarre ; une rapidité qui pourrait s'avérer fort utile face à un Pokémon aussi vif que Farfuret.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Sacha.

-Pika, pika ! répondit le Pokémon, déterminé.

Pikachu s'avança de quelques pas et se tint sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à affronter l'étrange Farfuret.

-Ah ! Un Pikachu. Mon Dieu je suis perdue, dit la jeune dresseuse de l'autre côté du terrain, d'un ton sarcastique. Aucun Pokémon ne peut battre mon Farfuret en termes de vitesse, sache-le.

-Elle est en train de parler..., se dit Sacha à mi-voix, un peu mal à l'aise et regardant son adversaire d'un air interrogateur. …mais je n'entends rien à ce qu'elle dit. (ses yeux se posèrent sur Pikachu) Bon, Pikachu ne prête pas attention à cette folle, continua-t-il un peu plus fort. Tu dois déjà avoir un avant-goût de ce dont est capable son Pokémon. Alors tâche d'en finir avec lui.

-Pika !

-FARFURET ATTAQUE VIVE-ATTAQUE ! lança la dresseuse.

Aussitôt, le Farfuret se projeta en avant. Ses pattes martelèrent le sol à une fréquence inimaginable, et, moins d'une seconde après son départ, il heurta sauvagement Pikachu de l'épaule. Le Pokémon fut éjecté deux mètres plus loin, puis retomba sur le sol.

-PIKACHU ! cria Sacha, inquiet.

Le petit Pokémon jaune avait été touché en plein visage. Le sang coulait abondement sur le pont, et un bref instant tout le monde crut qu'il avait été mis KO. Il finit cependant par se relever sur ses quatre pattes, une expression de fureur déformant sa face. Sacha fut rassuré.

-PIKACHU ATTAQUE VIVE-ATTAQUE ! lança-t-il sans plus attendre.

Courant à vive allure, et poussé par la rage, Pikachu se dirigea sans hésiter sur l'adversaire, et, de la même manière que ce dernier, le heurta de l'épaule. Mais, à la différence du petit Pokémon jaune, Fafuret ne fut pas projeté. Il chancela un instant et se remit sur ses deux jambes, touché, mais sans avoir subi trop de dégâts visiblement.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Sacha, un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahissant peu à peu.

-FARFURET VIVE-ATTAQUE ! reprit la jeune fille, sans laisser le moindre répit à Pikachu.

Le Farfuret martela de nouveau le sol, et heurta avec violence Pikachu.

-PIKA !

Une nouvelle fois projeté, une nouvelle fois à terre. Le liquide rouge écarlate se répandit encore sur le pont. Il s'infiltra entre les lames de bois. Bientôt une grande flaque entoura Pikachu et... un petit rire se fit entendre.

-JE NE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE SI DRÔLE !

Sacha s'approcha de Pikachu, et s'accroupit près de lui. Il le caressa lentement.

-POURQUOI TU RIGOLES ? TON POKÉMON SOUFFRE ET TU SOURIS ?!

Le dresseur ne prêta pas attention à la jeune fille et à ses plaintes incessantes, la laissant ainsi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il souriait, d'un sourire étrange et embarrassant ; d'autant plus embarrassant compte tenu de la situation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pikachu, dit-il. On en a bientôt fini avec cette chose.

Pikachu se redressa lentement, fatigué, épuisé, le visage tuméfié. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses pattes et tremblait. Mais les mots de Sacha lui redonnèrent un peu d'aplomb.

-Tu n'auras plus à subir d'attaque de sa part, continua le jeune garçon tout en se relevant, confiant. Il sera bientôt mis KO.


End file.
